Where Love Is
by LaynaPanda
Summary: Being the Queen wasn't what Lucy wanted, what she wanted was to be a Pirate and find true love. But when those two combination mixed, she couldn't ask for anything better than the adventure she was taken on.
1. The Princess

**a/n:** classical Princess and Pirate love action because I just finished reading, "_The Princess Bride."_in English class. Thank you Ms. Pagan, my English teacher for giving the class such a great novel to read! And the inspiration to write this, of course!  
Hope you enjoy! Happy February!

* * *

Lucy was only six when her mother told her about pirates and wizards and magic and miracles and such. She was still young and naïve but she believed it all. She _knew_ it was all true—there were stories everywhere and now and then, she could see such miracles happening. It sparked her interests as a kid and it still did. The biggest topic that interested her was pirates, of course. She wanted to become one. She was always chasing the shadows and always practicing her battle cries. She learned a few things about combat as she grew but it was just small defensive skills.

Her mother told her pirates were fearless and oh so very strong. They were also very mean and they were thieves and once the news was broken, she didn't like them as much.

_Thieves?_ Who would ever steal from such a person?

But she still liked them anyways. She always wanted to marry one or fall in love with them but pirates were ruthless—they would chop your head off before someone could blink an eye.

So she stayed away from the sea and away from where the pirates roamed in her castle where she was born and raised as Princess Lucy Heartfillia, daughter of the rulers of Fiore. She was raised beautifully, hairs like the golden sun and skin as white and milky as it could be. Her eyes a wonderful warm shade of brown and her figure—just marvelous. She was known as the Princess of Beauty all around and loved by all.

She was almost identical to her mother as the years grew by and the last time she's seen her precious mother was when she was merely the age of seven. Her mother fell ill and that was when her world became crashing down to her feet.

* * *

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

"Princess! It's time to get up now, madam! It's a big day!"

The blonde Princess stayed bunched up on her bed, drool escaping the corners of her mouth as she snored loudly, completely oblivious to the loud alarm clock that rang. The knock on the door grew louder and the Princess quickly sat up, whipping the wet saliva away from her mouth. "Huh? Who's there?!"

"It is Virgo... it is the day of your engagement party, Princess. You'll need to get up, bathe, eat breakfast, and get you into your gown."

"What time is it...?" She asked sleepily making Virgo reply: "Almost one in the afternoon."

"Are you serious?!" Lucy cried out loud as she hopped out of bed and quickly shoved her foot into bunny slippers. She opened her door up for her maid who walked in, watching as the Princess ran place to place just to get ready.

"Princess, please, don't stress yourself so badly."

"How can I not?! It's my _stupid_ engagement party with that—that _fool!_" Lucy said out loud as Virgo went to go help her bathe. "Princess, the prince is not that bad."

"He _is!_ He's a fool who only cares about how _beautiful_ I am and how many babies he can pop out of me. That good for nothing fool!"

"Princess, you will create wrinkles if you stress yourself so badly."

"So be it! Therefore I won't be so beautiful suitors everywhere will be _disgusted_ with my looks!"

Virgo sighed as she knew she could do nothing to calm the irritated Princess down, helping her strip down and get into the bathtub full of warm water. She scrubbed and washed the body as Lucy continued to voice out her rage, the maid going back and forth, brushing and washing and cleaning until the Princess was spotless from head to toe.

Her hair was pulled back with loose curly locks hanging off her shoulder and then her beautiful pink gown was shining as it flowed down her sides. Lucy looked beautiful but the scowl on her face showed otherwise.

"Princess, smile and be cheerful. The party is held all day so smile!"

"If that bastard so call _touches_ me, I will have him executed!"

"You cannot do that, Princess!"

"Sadly, I cannot." Lucy huffed as she lifted her dress and walked out of her room with everything in place. Virgo quickly followed behind as the blonde stomped downstairs where the shiny waxed marble floors shined and her heels clicked with every step. She made it to the room where they were supposed to be in and gasped as so many people were _already here_.

It took her a moment to absorb everything and when she did, she was nearly knocked over by her fiancé who came glomping her.

"Lu-Lu! You're here and _beautiful_ like always!"

"Get your hands _off_ me—how _dare_ you put your hands on the Princess?!"

"Well, you're going to be my bride so why cannot I touch thy Princess?"

"I shall have none touched me without my permission!" Suddenly a smirk crawled up the Prince's face that looked at his bride-to-be, sending chills down her spine. "After the wedding... I'll be touching _plenty_ anyways."

He left crackling and it made rage bubble within Lucy's body. She _hated_ that man! He just liked her for none other than her looks... like personality matter to men anyways. That Dan Straight Prince—he was the _worst!_ The only thing he would be good in was fencing and of course, the man was a good hunter. Lucy had to give him that... he was known as the best hunter in all Fiore. Everyone feared him but he was just second in line... the number one man everyone feared in the seas and land were the pirates, _Dread Pirate Tails._

They were ruthless and they showed _no_ mercy to none. Female or male, they took their treasures and they _killed whoever_.

In all honestly, Lucy was fascinated by them. She researched them and learned about them the most but they had little to no information. They were ruthless and the crew consisted of almost fifty men that were all great at fighting!

Whenever she gets the chance to meet them... she would surely rather get her head chopped off than marry the fool.

—**X**—

"Urgh, he is the _worst!_ How _dare_ he touch me under the table where none other watched?! How _dare_ he even touch me?!"

"Princess, please calm down."

"I want him gone! Why does it have to be _him?!_"

"Princess, shall we go for a walk?"

"No, forget it. I'll go later by myself if needed—you're dismissed, Virgo."

"Shall I not help you get out of your gown?"

"You're _dismissed, Virgo._" Lucy hissed once more making Virgo nod and bow before leaving the room. Once she did, Lucy went back into ranting and tossing certain things around her room till she grew tired.

She plopped down on her bed and stared at her ceiling as she pondered for a moment... couldn't she just run away?

No, she couldn't. They would find her within a week—they were quick and being the good hunter her fiancé was, he would find her and probably punish her as well as he father would for running off like that.

Her marriage was just one hundred and sixty days away... how would she ever survive?

By the time Lucy was done pondering, the time became midnight. It shocked her to see how quickly it went by and she quickly got undressed and decided she'll go on a short walk. After all... she _does_ need time to think about everything. Of course she'll return but she needed to get away from the stuffy castle of hers.

Without hesitation, the Princess quickly ran off in one of her comfortable dresses and running shoes outside where she slipped past the guard. She ran a half a mile just to make sure nobody saw her and when she was near the town, she slowed her pace.

"God, it feels amazing to get out of there!" Lucy huffed as she walked around the dark streets of the area. She looked around the place as it gave her the feeling of freedom and happiness, walking down the empty streets. To her right were where ships and the vast ocean stood, the waves crashing softly as the full moon reflected on the water, making it glisten against the moonlight.

It was beautiful and Lucy couldn't see the sight like this from where she was... she was basically a Princess with a fate that had her suffering till her death.

It didn't sound bad to others... riches, respect, royalty... but for her, it was a complete _hell_. She would rather be dirt poor than be in the castle full of gold, gold, and more gold! She would rather be a pirate!

The Princess scowled as she kicked a nearby pebble that fell off the boardwalk and down to the waters where it made a small _splash_. She giggled as she walked down the boardwalk, looking at the certain ships that were all tied and floating on the clear liquid.

She recognized all but one... a large ship that was floating all the way in the end and it looked like it was recently sailed. There was some sort of symbol on the side... and it sort of looked like a Fairy but then again... it looked quiet familiar.

Being the curious girl she was, she approached it and stared at it for a long time. Her brown eyes traveled to the sides, the top, and to the bottom of the ship until she noticed a shadow that was perched all the way on top of the ship. It was a man... and he was watching her with black_black_ eyes and she felt a bit scared.

Without a second thought, she quickly turned and ran back to her castle.

She didn't look back but she knew he was watching her. She didn't know what ship that was but... where has she seen the symbol before?

* * *

**a/n: **a little preview before I actually get into it. ;)  
I hope you like it! Don't forget to review and tell me how great or bad this was! Thanks for reading!


	2. The Pirate

Natsu was a mere lad when he ended up on the Dread Pirate Tails. He was just about the age seven when his father disappeared and a short old man found him crying in the forest. He proclaimed that he will fix him up and make him into a man but Natsu had second thoughts. How can someone as _old as he_, help _him become strong and brave_?

He was almost eighty and he was only seven!

But the kind one insisted and that's how he became part of the most fierce pirate boats known. He started out as a mop boy of course, sweeping and mopping as the older and much stronger men fought and drank and laughed and ate. He was merely just a mop boy and that angered him. He was promised to become strong! Become brave! To become a pirate but he was put as _mop boy_?!

Surely enough, he said he'll quit and he gotten motion sickness on the ship anyways so he packed up his belongings and went off. But before he could, the captain, the one who found him, asked why he would leave. Why was he going to go? He only replied with: "Because I'm the stupid mop boy! You promise me that you'll make me a man but all you do have made me mop and clean!"

The captain merely clicked his tongue and shook his head. "Dear boy, have you noticed what strength you need to mop and drag around the bucket? Clearly you have not and once we set sail, I was about to teach you a thing or two about combat. But if you must, you may leave."

That left Natsu thinking. Of course he wanted to learn and of course he notice how heavy the items were... He probably gained a few and became stronger just lugging them around! And he says he was going to teach him starting from now?

"I have motion sickness."

"And we have medicine."

"I'm only seven."

"And you'll surely age."

"I don't know anything about being a pirate!"

"And you will learn."

And that was the day when his whole world changed and he became a pirate.

He woke up before the sun rose (more like he was dragged out of bed) and that was when Makarov taught him combat skills. He taught him how to block, punch, kick, and do all sorts of tricks. But alas, he was only seven.

"Dear lord! You cannot fight someone with that stance! Someone will surely come and stab your heart by the time you can move an inch! Here, put your hands like this and feet. You need to keep a close eye and never put your guard down! Predict their movements and watch them!"

Even though Natsu listened and tried his best, he was always knocked down over and over until one day, he was nine and blocked all his movements and flipped the master over with a single move.

It's shocked everyone and the captain was beyond happy as his student was becoming strong and the boy was physically and mentally growing strong.

Makarov watched as Natsu grew taller, stronger, and even a bit wiser about combat and things about being a pirate and when he was just eleven, Makarov was on his death bed.

"My dear boy... Raising you to become a pirate was one of the best things I've ever done... We all know I don't have much time so I'm passing the Dread Pirate Tails onto you... Be the fiercest and best pirate out there."

"But I need you! I still don't know a lot of things! I'm barely a pirate!" He cried out as tears brimmed in his eyes. "You were like a father to me! How can you leave me?!"

"I expect great things from you... And remember... Being a pirate isn't about treasure and being the meanest... Treasure your friends and your comrades, protect the ones you love and never lose the sight of the weak... You'll be the best pirate out there Natsu... I know you will be."

And that was the last thing he said before he passed away silently, leaving Natsu to weep for days and days till it was the end of the week and nobody knew what to do since their one and only captain was gone.

But then there was Natsu, the boy Makarov raised and found, the new captain that Makarov pronounced. But he was only eleven years old! There was no such thing as a captain that young! There _shouldn't_ be a captain that young since they knew little to no information about being captain.

The crew resented the idea but some of the crew liked Natsu as captain since he was trained from the best pirate out there.

Soon, Natsu realized he had duties to do and places to be since he was, indeed, captain of the most fierce pirate ship.

Years went by, people came and went; the ship crew grew into size and also did the young captain. He was much stronger, much taller, and much manlier. His crew was known as the ruthless pirates of the seven seas and an awful rumor went by that he kills whoever he comes on contact with... But that was not true. He captured criminals but did not kill. He might have killed a couple but it was self defense and they were criminals anyways... The Dread Pirate Tails were the ones who stole from the good to give to the bad. They were almost like the police—catching criminals and doing errands as such.

He didn't know who spread the rumor in the first place, but that didn't mean he wouldn't hesitate to kill.

He was, indeed, the captain of the fiercest pirates in the world.

* * *

"How long will it be till we arrive?!" The captain shouted with his loud deep voice, startling some of the crew that was on the deck. It was dark and the waters became a bit rougher as the moonlight shined, the captain feeling hungry and a bit sick as they've been sailing for too long.

The crew all scurried along as they tried to predict the sail. "We'll be there soon, captain!"

"God I'm hungry—nothing to eat but stale bread and cheese." Natsu grumbled annoyingly as he went back into his headquarters and plopped himself at his desk. He stroked the fur of his blue cat, Happy, as he slept peacefully, purring softly.

The crew was secretly coming to the end part of Fiore where it was near the castle. The crew wasn't supposed to be seen by any times and it was almost midnight anyways. The only ones that would be out would be guards, criminals, or anyone stupid enough to roam the streets at midnight.

The captain felt the ship coming to a halt as he heard his crew calling about. He exited his headquarters and watched as they quietly and simply ran around and got out of the ship, trailing out to go gather items they need. Natsu just went out and climbed up all the way to the top to sit and watched the quiet but lovely town. He could also see the large castle up ahead and wondered if the Princess of Beauty was even as beautiful as everyone said she was.

The rumors he heard while he was sailing were just simply rumors but this one seemed to spark his interest. He wasn't really into Princesses and such but for some reason; he wanted to meet this one.

He heard how she had hair like the golden sun, skin like a smooth milky surface, and eyes like chocolate. She did sound like a beauty but... she was a princess. She surely would have had such a bad personality since she was born and raised as royalty while he was raised as a dirt poor pirate.

He never met a Princess before and he didn't plan on going to. The last time he got involved with a woman, it didn't end out too well.

He had women in his crew also but she was more like... a man. The only thing that would have been girly would be her long scarlet hair, her breasts, and her face. She was beautiful but he wouldn't dare try going for her—she was like a big sister ever since she joined his crew couple years back.

She was a prisoner and he just simply saved her. He told her that either she stays or comes with him or of course, she came with him. Ever since, she has been one of the best female-pirates out there.

Natsu suddenly felt a tingle against his nose as his sensitive nose picked up an unfamiliar scent. It was a woman and she smelt very... sweet. He liked the scent, actually. It made his insides all tingly and warm and for some reason, calm. He didn't know if that person was danger but he prepared his guard as he looked down, his dark eyes watching as the woman who stood in front of ship just stood and stared.

She was beautiful and even from afar, Natsu knew. She had golden locks and she had a pale skin tone—she seemed to have chocolate brown eyes and from what he heard, could this be the infamous Princess Lucy Heartfillia?

What could she ever be doing in town when it was nearly midnight... there were dangerous people everywhere. And being a Princess, she could easily be kidnapped for ransom.

Suddenly, their eyes locked and she let out a soft gasp, quickly turning away to run away from where he sat. He watched her since he was a bit afraid that something might happen but when he noticed that his nerves weren't calming, he hopped down and followed her.

Surely, it would be a bit awkward and creepy to have such a person to follow a Princess but he didn't want her to get hurt.

He was a pirate but he wasn't a bad guy... anyways, the Princess was loved by many. He couldn't let the beloved Princess disappear or get hurt.

Natsu swiftly moved across the forest grounds and the cobblestone streets as he watched the Princess walk back. Nobody was near so that made him feel a bit at ease. But then, the Princess made some sort of yelp of surprise then pains making him become alarmed. He looked to see she fell and scrapped herself against a fallen tree branch.

Without thinking, he sprinted towards her and knelt by the side, looking at her in worry. "Are you okay?"

"W—who are you?!" She simply shouted, scared he was someone who wanted to kill her. Natsu softly smiled and grabbed her soft delicate hands, noticing his hands were twice her size. "Miss, do not be appalled. I am not going to hurt you... I followed you from my ship because I was simply worried something might happen as you journey your way back home."

"Y—you were worried?"

"Why of course. Such lady as beautiful as you shouldn't be wandering around the night alone, unprotected."

"May I ask who you are?"

"That, my lady, is a secret." He said as the clouds shifted across the sky, giving a bit of a glance of his handsome face. Lucy felt enchanted as his dark eyes gleamed and his shining smile glistened. His odd color hair was a bit strange but it suited him quiet fairly—Lucy was dazzled.

"I better get you home, miss. It's late,"

"B—but..." Lucy whimpered as Natsu helped her to her feet. He held her by the arm and waists as Natsu helped her towards the castle, Lucy directing where he should leave her.

The pirate nodded as he set her down by the wall and bushes, smiling gently. "I wish you a goodnight, Princess."

"Please... I would like the name of my helper."

"I'm afraid I cannot reveal my name..."

"W—will I ever see you again?" Lucy asked, blushing slightly. Natsu looked a bit taken back as he blinked. "Do you want to?"

Lucy fell silent as her eyes stared into his dark ones, a soft smile and blush appearing on her face. "Yes, I would love to."

"Are you not afraid?"

"Why would I be?"

"What if I was some criminal? Killer? Thief?"

"Surely you are not if you help me in such a kind gentle manner!" Lucy announced as he chuckled slightly. He put his hand on top of her golden head and grinned. "I would love to... but you see I sail around the world... I am far too busy to be with you, Princess."

"B—but..!"

"But this won't be the last you see of me... I fear you not, Princess, I shall see you again sometime soon. Sweet dreams," He whispered as he planted a soft kiss on top of her head. He turned and disappeared into the darkness that left Lucy pondering and wondering.

Natsu quickly ran back down the forest and down the town as he knew that if he strayed too long, he would want to stay. And that Princess... why did he even help her in the first place?

The captain slowed his pace as he came into view of his ship where he saw his crew already loading materials and treasures they have found. He came on over to observe it and noticed Erza, one of his best female-pirates stood next to him along with his friend, Gray.

Gray and he went way back when he just joined—Gray was also mop boy. They both grew up together and fought together and they ended up as pirates, together.

"Where did you go?"

"Just helping a damsel in distress," Natsu replied as he watched his crew heave things onto the ship. "Damsel in distress? What woman is stupid enough to come out during the night like this?"

"The Princess,"

"I don't think she's as bright as others might say..."

"Oh, but she is. She's a wonderful woman,"

"But she saw you! What did you do? Did you kill her?"

"No... She doesn't know my name or background... she knows my face. Leave her be, we need to sail before the sun rises." Natsu ordered as he pointed at his men to do this or do that. Erza and Gray both glanced at each other to see what in the world had happened to their captain but they couldn't care less—the captain was known to do mysterious crazy things.

Natsu quickly went back into his headquarters as he lied down on his bed, flopping down on the mattress to stare at his wooden ceiling.

That Princess... he felt... _fond_ of her. How was that possible? Natsu Dragneel, the fiercest pirate had a _soft spot?_ For a _Princess?_ He wasn't into those people... he shouldn't have even helped her—she was merely a human being and it was supposed to be her consequence since she was the one who left her home anyways. But then again, she must have some kind of reason for coming out so late and asking to drop her off at some particular area.

Was she planning on running away? Should he have done something?

Suddenly, Natsu stood up and quickly went to the deck, watching as his men untangled and unraveled many things to get the ship sailing again. He quickly went on over to Erza and grabbed her shoulder, stopping her. "Erza, we're not leaving yet."

"Did you forget something?"

"No it's just... I want to stay bit."

"Is something the matter, captain?"

Natsu simply shook his head as he ordered the men to get the ship into hiding and someplace where they couldn't be found by the townspeople. They all looked at him weirdly, wondering why he was so persistent on saying but listened anyways, the ship sailing to someplace where nobody stayed or would look, hiding their treasures and hiding their belongings as they got ready to look like townspeople.

Being a pirate was actually illegal and if the guards found them... they surely would have their heads chopped off.

And so, Natsu had a brilliant idea they stay for at least a few weeks, gather some information, blend in, and then journey off once more.

(And maybe hang around the Princess a bit more.)

* * *

**a/n:** yay, I think this is my favorite story now! I love it... ah; I have so many good ideas for this story! This chapter is about Natsu now since the last one was about Lucy. Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a lovely review!


	3. Deal!

"Oh, oh, he was marvelous! He has eyes like the dark night sky and his hair! It was oddly a bright pink but I liked it. He was so handsome; such a fellow would be gone to waste if not captured!" The Princess bellowed as she went on and on about her encounter with the mysterious helper. Virgo could only sigh and roll her eyes as she helped her with her daily routines. "Princess, if I may remind you, you are engaged and to be wed in less than five months."

"But I cannot let this go! This—this stranger just dazzled me! I wish to meet him again!"

"Surely if you speak about this to your father, he will punish you for going out."

"Virgo will you help me then?" Lucy asked sweetly, smiling at the maid who simply shook her head. "Orders are order, ma'am. You do not even know this persons background!"

"I do not care! He has helped me and made me feel safe during the night."

"You have said he sails? Maybe I could ask the sailors and see, maybe we could at least find out his name."

To this, Lucy's eyes widened and she beamed as if she was some flashlight. She squealed in delight and hugged her personal maid who sighed. "But Princess, please do not utter such words in front of others."

"Fear you not, dear maid! I shall keep my lips sealed. Oh, and am I allowed to go out and ride Plue, today?"

"Yes of course. Plue is all ready and settled." Virgo bowed making Lucy clap her hands in delight.

The princess put on her riding shoes and wore her finest riding gown as she went out to the stables to come near her horse, Plue. He was a marvelous pearl white horse that Lucy just adored. She loved him the most and rode him the most.

"Virgo, I will be going on my daily ride, I shall be back before sundown."

"Please be careful, Princess. Have a safe and fun ride."

And with that, Lucy rode off into the distance and had a wide smile on her lips as the rush of riding came back into her body.

—**X**—

"Can somebody explain why we are still here in Mongolia?" Gray asked as he and Erza strolled along the streets. The female-pirate next to him looked around as she shrugged, looking around the lively town. "The captain just said he wanted to stay because he dreads sailing."

"Puh-lease, he must have a reason."

Erza glanced over at her crew-member and smiled. "Do you think—?"

"—the Princess?" Gray finished for Erza as the two pirates stared. After a while, they burst out laughing since their captain was no softy especially concerning a Princess! The two brushed it off as they walked down the town and observed the townspeople. It was a lovely place that held friendly citizens.

Erza could guess why he wanted to stay.

Meanwhile, the Captain of the ship was strolling along the town and ending up in the forest where he met the princess. He didn't know why but he kept ending up in the same place and eventually ended up somewhere he didn't know. It was a meadow and it was beautiful—there were flowers and bees and butterflies and trees everywhere. There was a small stream trailing down and he followed it, watching as the small fishes in the water swam. He thought about catching some for Happy but these fishes were smaller than what he would want... It wouldn't even fill his stomach!

The pirate followed the trail until he realized there was someone ahead of him. His eyes trailed up to widen in surprise, his onyx eyes watching as the beautiful Princess he met yesterday night was brushing her white horse while he drank from the stream.

She looked pleased and nothing like a good smile made her look dazzling.

The pirate grinned as he swiftly jumped over the small stream as he walked into the wood to scare her a bit, climbing up the tall tree that was just above her. He sat himself down and stared at her for a bit, admiring the beauty of such a lady. He didn't know why he was acting so soft to such a woman but... There was something about her he couldn't quiet name.

"Does thy lady always travel alone?"

He watched in pure amusement as she jumped and did a full turn until she looked up and noticed it was the man she met yesterday night. Her eyes widen and she quickly clutched the area where her heart was located. "Y—you scared me..."

"I could have jumped on you, y'know." He shrugged carelessly making her give him a small scowl. "What are you doing up there? You could fall!"

"I would not. I am skilled at this,"

"You must climb for a living?"

"Never in my lifetime." He replied before grabbing the dangling red apple above him. He quickly stood up and jumped down right in front of her, startling her and her horse.

"Sorry about that," he murmured towards the horse as he held the red fruit up towards his nose. Plue sniff the fruit before stuffing the apple into his mouth, rubbing its large head against Natsu in affection who only grinned. He gave his head a swift rub before looking at the Princess, noticing her brown orbs gleamed. "I've been wanting to see you again, helper."

"Have you now? Why would such a royalty want to see such a commoner?"

"You are human as well. I treat everyone equally."

Natsu held back the smile as he cleared his throat, looking back at the horse. "You ride?"

"Yes, I adore it. I ride at least four hours a day, whenever I have the chance."

"Tricks and such?"

"Never." Lucy smiled cheekily as she placed her small hand against the nose of her horse. She stroked it up and down before locking eyes with the stranger once more. "May I know your name?"

"No, you cannot."

Lucy frowned. "Why not?"

"It's a secret." Natsu replied before giving her a small smile. He turned his heel and walked away a bit as he say himself down below the large tree he had climbed earlier. He ruffled his hair and looked up at her, patting the place next to himself. "Would you like to sit?"

Natsu waited but only stared to see her raise a brow at him, realization hitting him. "My apologies, Princess! You surely don't have such time to talk to a commoner!"

"No, no! I do! Please, do not leave, I would like to chat."

"Wouldn't your father be angry?"

"I still have time..." Lucy murmured before letting go of Plue, going to sit next to the pirate. She sat down and straightened her dress as she looked over at Natsu who smiled. "Are you not afraid to come out alone?"

"No, why would I be? I can defend myself."

Natsu raised his brow. "The Princess can fight?"

"Can I tell you a secret?" Lucy asked as she blushed a bit and looked around nervously. She looked back at the stranger and cleared her throat. "Promise you will not utter to another soul?"

"Cross my heart," he replied as he made an X on his chest. Lucy eyed him to see if he was sincere and looked at him hesitantly, wondering if it was actually okay for her to speak like this to another person. "I—I want to be a pirate."

"A Pirate?" Natsu echoed in sheer surprise making Lucy frail her arms and hiss. She clamped her hands over his mouth, putting a finger to her lips. "Shhh! Do not utter a sound!"

"Sorwy." Natsu muttered from behind her hand. Lucy pulled her hand away and blushed violently, covering her own face. "I—I want to be a pirate."

"Why does a Princess like you, want to become a pirate?"

"W—well... When my mother was alive and I was young, she would tell me about pirates. I thought they were cool. I acted like one and chased people with wooden swords—those were the days. But my cursed life put me as the stupid Princess of Fiore!"

"I thought being Princess was swell?"

"It truly is not. People expect too much, you're supposed to do this and that; you can't act like a normal teenager or person! I wish I was a pirate and carefree..."

Natsu opened his mouth to speak but snapped it shut as soon as he opened it. He stared at the blonde as he argued in his head, wanting to help her but... he couldn't...He possibly couldn't... No, she was the Princess and he was a pirate. If he took her away, even if she willingly came, be would still get his head chopped off within a blink of an eye.

"Hey, do you know the Dread Pirate Tails?" Natsu suddenly asked making Lucy gasp and look directly at the male. "The most fierce pirate crew of all time? Of course!"

"What do you think of them? Do you find them scary?"

"I actually want to meet them... I heard they kill you without mercy!"

"That is not true!" Natsu said quickly without a second thought. He shut his mouth with the sound of his teeth clashing, looking at the surprised looking blonde. "H—have you met them?"

"E—err... Not exactly... But I know they don't kill! I mean, they do but... I think they're not so mean."

"If you believe so." Lucy giggled lightly making him physically relax. He sighed and looked at the afternoon sky, trying to guess by the sun in the blue sky. "What time do you need to be back?"

"I honestly do not care. If I go back its more classes and I have to deal with my stupid annoying fiancé."

"You do not love your fiancé?" Natsu questioned making Lucy shake her head. "Of course I do not... It is arranged. I need to marry, give birth to a boy and continue the cycle... It sucks. Do you see why I want to be a pirate?"

"Look, how about I make a deal?"

"What deal do you speak of?"

Natsu smirked and stood up, standing in front of Lucy who blankly stared. "If you guess my name by the end of next week since that is the day I depart, I will take you away from the life you dread."

"How am I sure I can trust you?"

Natsu shrugged and walked towards Plue who drank from the stream, patting his back. "I assure you, Princess, I would never think about hurting such a beauty. There aren't a lot of beautiful woman in the world, it would such a waste to hurt such a person."

Lucy blushes involuntarily as she cleared her throat and looked away from the smirking man, trying to look anywhere else but him. How could she trust someone she doesn't even know much about? He hasn't hurt her yet and he did help her last night when she fell... Maybe it would be as bad as it could be. What could be worse than being Queen of Fiore?

Without second thoughts, Lucy stood up and stuck her hand out. "Deal!"

Natsu grinned as he clasps his hands against Lucy's small and delicate hands, noticing how small they are against his. He looked at her face to notice she was staring at him with those doe eyes of hers while he stared right back with his black ones. They seemed to twinkle and they flashed with something Natsu really couldn't point out.

Without realizing, their hands lingered longer than they should have and Lucy quickly pulled away, blushing once more. "M—my apologies..."

"I do not mind at all." Natsu replied as he smiled cheekily. "Let me help you back on your horse. It is almost sundown."

"Please do not make me leave you once more, stranger." Lucy pleaded as she held his hand tightly, looking at him with a bit frown and pout. Natsu frowned and held her hand back, looking at the Princess. "Okay, how about I say this? We shall meet here every day around two? I promise I'll be here and we shall speak for however long you like."

"Really?"

"Really."

Lucy smiled widely as Natsu guided her back to her horse and helped her back on, grabbing her waists and heaving her up. Once she was seated she grabbed his hand that rested on her waist, looking at him with wide chocolate brown eyes. "Do you promise you will come?"

"I would not miss it for the world."

"Please do take care of yourself. I look forward to tomorrow."

"And so do I."

"Goodbye, stranger. I shall get your name by next week sundown!" Lucy cried out as she rode away leaving the pirate standing and waving.

He watched her figure disappear before he climbed the tree and gathered the apples that dangled from the branches. He stuffed as many as he can in his bag before he settled to go back to his ship where he knew, were close by. His heart was thumping loudly and he felt all jittery. He was excited to see the Princess again!

How could he do this even though it was not allowed? A Princess and a mere Pirate, _together? _Surely, this was illegal.

But the pirate could only think about her golden silk hair, her chocolate brown eyes, and her milky skin that felt so smooth under his touch.

—**X**—

When Lucy rode Plue back to the castle, she quickly put her horse back into the stables before running back into the castle. She ran inside to notice it was way past the time she was supposed to be back, trying to avoid her father at all cost. When she ran down the hall and turned the corner, she almost screamed as she bumped into Virgo who also looked alarmed. "Princess! Where have you been?!"

"R—riding, of course! And... I met him!" Lucy whispered excitedly to her maid who stared at her in surprise. "He has returned?"

"Yes! He wishes to meet me every day by the forest!"

"Princess, are you sure you will go on with this?"

"I must!" Lucy cried out as she picked up her dress. "Am I on time for dinner with the Straight family?"

"Why of course. Your gown and bath are waiting but Princess, the man you speak of—"

"Great! I shall be down in an hour tops!" Lucy said before rushing into her room to ignore the protest her maid shouted after her. She entered her room and ran into her bathroom, quickly pulling off her dress, taking a long relaxing bath before hopping out and forcing herself into her dinner gown Virgo prepared for her.

For some reason, she didn't even mind that she was going to have dinner with the fool. All she could think about was the mysterious man with the pink hair.

Whatever could his name be?

—**X**—

"Captain, where have you been? You have disappeared since morning and now it is almost nightfall!"

"I was running some errands." Natsu simply replied as he ignored his crew member's protests. He fought back the grin that was trying to force its way up, quickly dumping the sack of apples down before running back to his headquarters to rest.

He lied himself on the bed and grabbed his blue cat that was resting, placing Happy by his chest. "Happy, guess what? I met the Princess today." Natsu grinned widely as he only spoke his deepest and dearest secrets to his precious pet. Happy only blinked and licked his paw, staring at his owner.

"She was beautiful like always, I don't know what's wrong with me but I think she's pretty cool."

"Meow."

"Yeah, that's the spirit!" Natsu shouted as if the cat replied com thing enthusiastically. He laughed and put his cat down, standing up to stretch. "I wonder what she could be doing right now."

"Meow."

"Yeah, you're right, Happy."

The captain let out a groan before walking towards his door, opening it to step out. "I'll bring some fish, Happy!"

"Meow!" The blue cat replied as the door closed and the pink-haired pirate came on deck. He looked around and smiled as his crew seemed a bit less tired than usual. They were all so calm and pleasant looking; it made him actually a bit glad he had stopped to rest. Natsu walked up the ship as he perched himself on the railing, sitting and staring at his friends and his crew whom drank and laughed like there was not tomorrow.

His crew definitely was one of the party crews.

"Hey, Natsu, where have you been all day?" Gray asked as he noticed his best friend slash captain was watching them. He handed Natsu a cup of beer which he gladly took, taking a quick whiff. "Y'know, adventuring and stuff."

"You like Magnolia?"

"Obviously." He scoffed, slowly sipping on his alcohol. "I do enjoy a bit of play."

"Luckily, nobody knows we are Fairy Tail." Gray said as he sighed and looked at the sun setting while the sun rose. Natsu laughed as he looked at his friend. "Maybe it's because we're not 'killing' or sailing or stealing or maybe just the way we act and dress isn't so pirate like."

Gray snickered while swishing the beer that was in his mug around, a soft smirk marred on his face. "It sure is a lovely town. I wonder how the Princess is,"

"She's marvelous." Natsu said without a thought. Gray raised a brow as he knew his idiotic friend would speak without thinking most of the time and he obviously knew Natsu went to go do _something_ except for the lame excuses he would speak out. "I bet."

"Yes, hair like the golden sun, skin so smooth and milky, and her eyes... yes, _her eyes_." Natsu said as he was in bliss. "They are the most beautiful shade of brown I have ever encountered in my life."

"Surely she is as beautiful as everyone says she is?"

"Yes, of course. She's beautiful... and she's a laugher." Natsu grinned without knowing. Gray eyed his partner and he smiled in amusement as he just spilled his secret out to him. "Gotcha."

Suddenly, Natsu's eyes widen and he stood up, quickly pulling out his sword that was on his belt and holding it out to his neck. Gray became still as he felt the cool metal tip against his neck, his dark eyes staring right at the look his captain gave him.

"You shall not utter a single word to _anyone_."

"Chill, captain. I wouldn't,"

"Is there a problem?" Erza asked as she came on over to the two, the party immediately stopping as they witnessed the captain holding his sword out to Gray.

Gray slowly moved away as Erza came between them, Natsu scowling as he put his sword away and looked directly at his sailor. "Nothing, why would there be?"

"Because you were holding your sword against Gray's neck and looking like you were obviously going to kill."

"Pfft, whatever. I am going to bed, I wish to be alone!" Natsu cried out before disappearing back into his headquarters.

Erza shot Gray a look who only shrugged, a small smirk coming to his lips. "Natsu gets touchy with his woman."

"What lies do you speak of, Gray?"

"Let me just say the Princess and the Captain are getting a little cozy with one another."

Erza stared at Gray till he finally got it. "The captain is in love?"

* * *

**a/n:** mmmhmmm. Yep, I finished it alright and I don't know why BUT I AM SO IN LOVE WITH THIS STORY. AGHJKL' WHY THO. URGH, I WILL NEVER EVER BE ABLE TO FINISH MY OTHER STORIES AT THIS RATE! FML.  
Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. xD c:

don't forget to leave a lovely review!


	4. The day with you

That night, Lucy lay in her bed staring at her ceiling for a good hour or two until she realized it was past midnight and she couldn't sleep. She was excited for tomorrow since she was meeting the mysterious man and she already had a huge list of names to present him because she is Lucy Heartfillia and _she will get his name_. And the offer he suggested sparked her interest—what can a mere person take a Princess out of her kingdom? Surely when she disappears, they'll search for her and she'll have to return one day.

That is... if he's a pirate.

Lucy was silent for a moment until she giggled, shaking her head side to side to turn, hugging her silk cushion.

There is _no_ chance that sweetheart was a _pirate!_ He could be someone that is just trying to be nice or whatever—that guy can never be a ruthless pirate. He didn't dress like one with his sandals and one-sleeve shirt. His pink hair was too girly for being a pirate and the sweet grin he has... he will never be fit to be one!

The Princess giggled to herself as she drifted to sleep ever so slowly, thinking about the rosy-haired man.

She will definitely get his name.

* * *

The Princess slowly tip-toed across her marble floors as she cursed herself for only having heels for shoes. She had a small bag in her arms as she had some food for a picnic and the list of names she had thought of all last night, approaching the door slowly until she heard someone call her name.

"Princess Lucy? Where are you going?"

"L—Libra!" Lucy cried out in surprise, clutching the area where her heart throbbed. "I—I was just about to go for a ride on Plue!"

"But it is early for riding?"

"I want to go early!" Lucy said as her maid stared at her in confusion. "What is the bag for, your majesty?"

"J—just in case I get hungry, it's food!" The Princess laughing in all nervousness making Libra nod slowly. "Are you off to see the boy?"

"How do you know about him?!" Lucy shouted as she approached Libra who reeled back nervously. She looked at the Princess who stared at her with wide worried eyes, looking away slightly. "V—Virgo has informed me."

"I have told her not to utter a word to another soul!"

"She did not mean to. She is happy that you are happy, Princess."

"Who else has she told?" The Princess asked as she leaned in closer. Libra pressed her lips into a tight line as she looked away, sweat forming on her forehead. "What will you do to her, mistress?"

"Nothing. I just want to know—does my father know?" Lucy suddenly gasped; her heart stopping for a moment. She stared right at Libra who shook her head, making Lucy sigh in relief. "I'm glad... please do not tell him!"

"I promise I will not. Have a safe journey and make sure to be back before sunset." Libra smiled making Lucy smile back. She wrapped her arms around her maid and gave her a quick hug, the two ladies grinning at one another. "Next time, shall I help you pack for your trip?" Libra asked making Lucy smile widely. "Will you? I'm sure he will love it!"

"Yes I will. Have a safe trip, mistress."

"Thank you!" Lucy cried out as she turned and ran out of the castle, going to her horse Plue to rub his head. "Hi, Plue. Let's go meet that man!" She said enthusiastically as she pulled him out and stuffed her bag into the small pouch that was attached to the saddle. Afterwards, Lucy grabbed onto her dress with one hand and heaved herself up, grabbing the leather rope to ride to the area where she had promised to meet him.

—**X**—

"Where are you going, Natsu?"

"Uh, adventuring?" Natsu said as he was stopped by Erza Scarlet, the female-pirate raising her brow at his uneasiness. "Are you sure?"

"Do you doubt me, Erza?"

"Captain, where are you heading to?" Erza asked once more with a more stern tone of voice. She watched as the captain sat on the edge, trying to think of an excuse which made her sigh. The captain was never really good at lying or making up excuses in the first place.

"Are you heading out to meet the Princess, again?"

"How do you know about that?!" Natsu asked, looking up to see her smile. "I knew it."

"Erza, how do you know about me meeting the Princess?" He asked a bit more sternly, standing up to walk right up to her. Erza had to tilt her head upwards as she gained eye contact with her captain, a sly smile on her face. "Well, you and Gray were yelling about it yesterday, how can I not know?"

"Who else knows?!" He said as he leaned in real close. Erza didn't move an inch as she shrugged. "I guess it is just Gray and I."

"It better stay that way if you two want to stay in the Dread Pirate Tails." Natsu said a bit harshly as he turned around and walked away from the slightly amused female-pirate.

His threat didn't mean _anything_ to her since she knew he was just trying to keep their mouths shut. It wasn't like she was going to tell anyone—she actually found the actions of her captain a bit cute. She never knew the _captain_ of _Dread Pirate Tails_ would do something as soft as _like_ someone. Especially the _Princess_. Erza couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle, watching her captain walk away bashfully.

He sure did have a cute side.

Meanwhile, the captain furiously stomped through the streets and the forest as he tried thinking of some sort of _punishment_ to give Gray. That bastard _told_ someone even though he said not to say anything! He knew he should have thought it through before speaking—he always had a bad habit of voicing his thoughts out whenever somebody asked him something.

_At least_ it's only them two. Including Happy it would be three but Erza and Gray were close to him so he could trust them.

Even though that bastard would make fun of him for having a soft spot for the _Princess_.

The captain was embarrassed, he had to admit. He didn't want _anyone_ knowing about how he's meeting up with a _Princess_... He wasn't supposed to be some sort of softie! He's the captain for the most fierce pirate ships in the seven seas for fucks sakes! He wasn't supposed to meet up with a stupid Princess and chat with her. He should be killing and bullying her but why did he feel that caring for her is the best thing to do?

She was beautiful, no doubt, but what would she do if she found out he was a pirate? She'll freak out and probably dare to never see him again! Even though she wants to become a pirate, she _is_ a Princess after all... Anyone would be afraid of a pirate—they are ruthless.

Would he really be able to take her away from her kingdom?

Without realizing, the Pirate walked past the Princess that was smiling and waving as she noticed he was nearing.

When he passed, she was surprised.

"U—uh, sir?" Lucy called out as he was a good foot away from her, the rosy-haired male turning to blink in surprise. "Oh, mistress, I did not see you there."

"Erm, is everything okay? You looked lost in thoughts and even passed by me."

"Everything is fine. I was thinking about something." The pirate waved it off, smiling as he re-approached her. He sat down on the blanket that the princess was sitting on, noticing there was also food. "Is this a picnic?" He asked, fighting back the grin that made its way up. He looked at Lucy who blushed softly. "I thought I would get hungry or parched... You may eat as well."

"Thanks. Did you make this yourself?" Natsu asked as he grabbed a sandwich, biting into it. He felt the inside of his body tingle as he tasted the delicious sandwich. He hasn't tasted anything this good in his whole lifetime—who in the world exactly is this girl?

"Is it good?" She asked softly, afraid he might not like it. She waited as he nodded his head, still in daze. "You're really good at cooking..."

"I do hope so. I have taken five years of culinary school." Lucy sighed in relief, laughing lightly. She smiled brightly at the pirate who grinned back, finishing the sandwich in his hands to grab another. "I'm sure Happy would love this..."

"Happy? Who is this 'Happy' you speak of?"

"Oh, Happy is my cat." Natsu smiled as he thought of his pet. "He's part of my pira—parade... uh, the parade that's coming! Yeah... the parade."

"Parade..? Oh! Are you speaking of the parade that is happening due to the five hundredth anniversary of Fiore?" Lucy asked as she smiled widely and clasped her hands together. Natsu sighed in relief when she spoke of the parade, glad she didn't realize that he was going to say _pirate_.

The captain laughed as he nodded, rubbing the back of his head bashfully. "It's this weekend, am I right?"

"Yes! Are you planning on attending?"

"Yes, might as well."

"Great! Can we meet at the parade? I would like to spend some time with you," Lucy blushed as she spoke about meeting up with him. Natsu nodded as he agreed, smiling back. "I would love to. Would you mind if I bring some of my friends?"

"Oh please, bring them! I would love to meet them as well!"

"Great! I'll see you at the parade, Luce." Natsu nodded making Lucy suddenly gasp. "I almost had forgotten! I have a whole list of names so please, if you may, tell me what is your name." The Princess said proudly as she pulled out a scroll of names printed on it. She handed it to Natsu who took it, grabbing the scroll to let it free, looking at the list that looked like it had at least about fifty names written on it.

"Whoa. Looks like someone is determined."

"Yes, I vow I will get your name by next week sundown."

"Why is it that you want to know my name so badly, Princess?" Natsu asked as he glanced on over to her. Lucy made an expression as she shrugged, smiling softly. "Well, for one, I do not want to keep calling you 'sir' or 'mister' or 'man with pink hair.' I want to call you by your name your birth parents have given you and second, if I get your name, you said you will take me away from my kingdom, am I correct?"

"Yes, you are."

"Then once I get it, I am looking forward to that promise."

"Why is it that you want to be free so badly?"

"I just... want to be free."

Natsu's eyes widen when he saw the look of hurt cross her chocolate brown eyes, quickly looking away to make sure he didn't see that look on her face anymore. There was a long pause as it became awkward all of a sudden, the couple quietly eating as silence lingered in the air.

Natsu tried to ignore it as he read the list of names, his onyx eyes moving from one name to another.

"Ah—!"

"Did I get it?! Which one is it?!"

"No, it is that you spelt the name wrong—none of these are my name."

Lucy sulked as Natsu rolled up the piece of paper again, grinning at her cute face. "Do not fear, you have a week left, Princess."

"I really thought I had it..."

"I am sure you will get it. Do not be so glum, sugar plum."

Lucy blinked and stared at the pirate who blushed at the weird rhyming he had done, looking away bashfully when the Princess started to giggle uncontrollably. "W—what was that about?"

"Sorry, I have someone on my shi—shelter, uh, yeah, shelter who keeps saying that. I think she got me onto saying that."

"Your shelter? You live in an orphanage?" Lucy asked as she gasped, placing her hand against her pretty pink lips. Natsu shook his head at the misunderstanding as he laughed sheepishly, leaning against his palms. "I don't live in one... I uh, I just have friend's there."

"What about your parents?"

"I do not know them. I was abandoned when I was just seven years of age. An old man had adopted me and took me in his ship—I love sailing because of him but I have motion sickness so I guess it is pretty lame?"

Lucy giggled again as she nudge the man before her. "That is not lame! Everyone has weaknesses, even if they love it or not."

"Do you have a weakness, Princess?"

"A weakness?"

"Yes such as like... I have a weakness in motion sickness! I also have a weakness in studying... or paying attention. My weakness is also my friends... I would give anything up for them." Natsu said with a soft smile on his face. Lucy felt dazzled at his gentle and soft personality as she smiled, leaning in closer to him. "Well, personally, I do not know my weaknesses. I am not very strong and I am not very brave... I am simply a Princess with a curse of misfortune ahead of me."

"Please do not say that so bluntly!" The rosy-haired male cried out as he grabbed her shoulder's suddenly. The Princess blinked in surprise, looking directly at the pirate who looked at her with a stern look. "Do not say such things out loud! You do not have misfortune ahead of you! You are blessed more than anyone out there in the world! If you think so down on yourself, others will too!""

"And you believe that why?"

Natsu pressed his lip into a tight line before letting out a grunt, letting go of her to look away in shame.

Lucy frowned at the sudden coldness, staring at the man in front of her. "I am sorry if I have angered you."

"No, you did not. I have just gotten caught up in my own thoughts—my apologies, mistress." He murmured under his breath, making Lucy frown and look away from him.

He was angry at her... and all she could do is apologize... what kind of person is she?

"Princess, do not be so down. I apologize for raising my voice... I did not mean to." Natsu apologized as he leaned in, trying to get a glimpse of her face. Lucy quickly turned away as she wiped the corner of her eyes, laughing softly. "No, no—it is completely fine. It is also my fault."

Natsu frowned and stayed silent for awhile before he got an idea in his head. "Perhaps I can make it up to you?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Shall I give you a hint so it will be easier for you to figure out my name?"

Suddenly, Lucy's whole face brightened up and she leaned in close again, smiling widely. "Really? What is it? What is it?"

"It's unisex."

"What?! That is not even a good hint!"

"Ah, it is a hint so use it properly." Natsu said as he raised a finger up to her face. Lucy frowned and pouted against as she slumped in her spot, sighing. "I shall use it then. I will bring a longer list tomorrow!"

Natsu cringe at the thought of it, shaking his head. "Err... how about you just say them out loud to me?"

"But... would it not be easier just to hand you a list?"

"I rather listen to your beautiful voice, mistress." He said smoothly as he grabbed a strain of her silk-like hair. He stared into her eyes as her face gradually became redder by the second, the Princess quickly turning to look away. "O—Oh!"

"Oh, she says." Natsu mimicked, looking away in disappointment. He let out a breath of relief and glance on over to where Lucy was, smiling at her blushing face. "Princess, you sure are a weirdo."

"W—who are you calling weird?!"

* * *

When it was just barely six in the afternoon, Lucy had returned and tried sneaking in the kingdom without getting noticed. She had forgotten what time it was just talked to him for _four hours straight_. How was that even possible? Sure he is a fun guy but how could she just trust someone that quickly? He _is_ a nice guy...

Without realizing, she blushed and surpassed a squeal, thinking of the stranger. He was just so stunning! How could she be so lucky to meet a guy like him?

"Lucy? What are you doing out here?"

"F—father!" She squeaked in surprise as her father gazed down at her. "I—I was just getting some fresh air..."

"Is that so?"

"Yes!"

"Well, carry on. Make sure to study and we're having a get-together tomorrow with the Straight Family so prepare a gown." He said before disappearing around the corner. Lucy watched in disappointment as she let out a sigh of relief, leaning against the wall as she pressed her palm against her cheek.

That was all he ever talked about... studies and marriage.

When will he ever become the loving father once more?

—**X**—

When Natsu returned back to the boat, it looked like his crew was celebrating about something, _again_. There was booze and singing and laughing and screaming. It was loud like usual and without the partying, it really wouldn't be the Dread Pirate Tails.

Natsu approached Erza who seemed to be eating a piece of strawberry cake, placing his hand on her shoulder to have her turn around.

"Oh, Captain! You returned."

"Yes, I have. What is the celebrating about this time?"

"About your girlfriend." Gray said as he popped in out of nowhere. Natsu's whole expression became dark as he blankly stared at Gray who swayed back and forth with the men, holding a cup of booze.

Suddenly, Natsu pulled out his sword again and threw it subconsciously, making the crew scream as it came close, the sharp end getting caught at the wooden pole.

"What the hell is your problem?!"

"_What is the celebration about?_"

"O—oh, we are celebrating about your girlfriend, the Princess—eek!"

"Who said she was my girlfriend?! Gray, Erza, _explain!_" Natsu boomed making the two grin at each other. "Awe, c'mon Natsu, don't be so uptight."

"H—how dare you speak of her to another soul?! Haven't I told you to keep quiet?!" The captain screeched as he tried to look scary, failing miserably as his whole face glowed a light red. He heard his crew members all giggling about how the captain as blushing while Gray snickered, the rosy-haired pirate becoming awfully shy. "Shut up!"

"Natsu is embarrassed, Natsu is embarrassed!~" Gray chanted making the crew chant along with him. The captain of the ship exploded into a deep crimson as he turned and marched into his headquarters, slamming his door to make the crew become dead silent once more.

"Do you think we were a bit too harsh?"

"Nah, it's just a bit teasing." Erza said as the party resumed while the booze and crew clashing. The red-haired female-pirate felt some sort of affection build up inside her since her captain was such a sweetheart.

_Huh, so that was why you wanted to stay._

* * *

**a/n: **I kind of tried rushing because my boyfriend was getting a bit impatient with me! .  
I hope you enjoyed with this story and fell in love with it like I have!

HAPPY /ALMOST/ MARCH! I AM READY FOR THE SHAMROCK SHAKE IN MCDONALDS CAUSE I LOVE THAT SO MUCH.


	5. A rose for my beloved

There was only but a day till the festival and everyone was just so busy. The kingdom was preparing for the festival and the Princess, of course, was busy getting ready as well. She was getting her studies finished, go riding, getting her dress ready, eating dinner, meeting her future in-laws, dealing with her fool of a fiancé, and finally, anxiously waiting everyday just to see _him_ again.

Lucy had to admit, she had indeed, fallen in love with a man she does not even know much of. She did not know why he was so secretive of his name—was it because he did not trust her?

He was a mysterious one and Lucy could not help but fall in love in less a week.

It was the fifth day since she's been meeting him and trying to figure a thing or two about him. He was a fun one, indeed. She couldn't have chosen anyone more fun. She didn't know if he felt the same about her, but she was ecstatic and just as anxious to meet him again tomorrow before the festival.

Would he actually show up with his friends he had spoken about?

* * *

That morning when Natsu woke up, he felt as nervous as he ever was.

Tonight was the festival and tonight was where he would introduce his crew to Lucy. What if they say something to show that he was a bad person? A pirate? Someone who is nothing but filth? Should he not even bring them at all? But she was so happy... oh so excited as well and could he give her happiness away for his own selfish reason?

The pink-haired pirate rolled around on his bed, sitting up to run his hand through his already messy locks. He looked outside his window to see the sun already had risen, making him curse and throw his covers off his waists.

He strapped on his sandals that were resting by his bed and greeted his blue cat who yawned in the process, watching as his beloved master left the headquarters with a look of distress on his face.

Once the captain entered the dock, he noticed only his crew seemed happy about the upcoming festival that was tonight. Including, Erza and Gray.

"Erza! Gray! Can I have a word with you two?"

"What do you want?" The ink-haired male said as he yawned sleepily, walking ever so slowly towards his captain. Erza trailed behind and the two pirates stood in front of their captain, watching as sweat glistened on his forehead, allowing the pirates to exchange uneasy looks. "Is something the matter, captain?" Erza asked making him shake his head. "Look, you know today is the festival for the five hundredth anniversary of Fiore?"

"Yeaah?"

"Well... uh, the Princess said I can bring my friends and she... wishes to meet my friends."

"Wait, are you saying you're going to _introduce the crew?_"

"No! Just you two, possibly. She does not know my name nor my backgrounds so do not say anything stupid tonight, alright?" Natsu exasperated making them nod slowly. "So, when are we heading out?"

"Probably around noon. But if I do take you two, will you please not embarrass me?"

"No promises!" Gray sang happily as he walked away leaving Natsu glaring. He looked at Erza whom he knew would never do that to anyone he liked but the look in her eyes made him think otherwise. "Please?"

"Well, since the captain requested it, I shall accept."

"Thank you, Erza. I'm sure you'll love her as much as I do—err, I mean—"He sputtered as he realized his mistake. His cheek flushed an unusual color for the captain and Erza looked slightly amused as he blushed. The captain actually _blushed_ and that made Erza burst into fits of giggles, leaving the pirate to look horrified.

"Erza!"

"M—my apologies! I have never seen you like this!"

"And you never will! You shall keep your mouth shut!" Natsu proclaimed making her laugh even harder. "I am excited to meet this Princess of yours!"

"You won't if you keep laughing!"

"Oh, please tell me, what is she like?" Erza asked making him reel back and blink in surprise. He looked away and rubbed the back of his neck, trying to think of words to describe such a beauty. "W—well... She is beautiful."

"Surely the Princess of Beauty has to be beautiful." Erza scoffed as she waved her hand around. She smiled and leaned in a bit closer, interested about the lover of her precious captain whom seemed all flustered over the thought of the blonde Princess. "I meant personality wise."

"P—personality? Well... she's very generous. She thinks as everyone as human and she do not look down upon the poor because she is the Princess. She is funny and she sure does talk a lot. She's adventurous and oh so very brave! And this is a secret but," Natsu leaned in close, making sure nobody was listening. "She wishes to be a pirate as well."

"A pirate?" The female-pirate said out-loud in pure surprise as Natsu grinned widely, nodding. "Is it not ironic?"

"Captain, I believe I did not hear you correctly. Did you just say the _Princess_ wants to be a _Pirate?_"

"Yes! That is what I thought as well! Can you believe it?"

"Why does someone as fancy as her want to be a pirate?" Erza asked still surprised at the thought while Natsu shrugged carelessly. He allowed a wide grin to decorate his handsome face as he nodded in her direction. "Take care of the crew whistle I go and meet up with my beloved. Maybe you should go buy something pretty!"

"Does my attire not suit me, captain?"

"No, it does. I don't know—women like shopping, correct?"

"I suppose..."

"Then go and buy something!" Natsu said as he whipped out a bag of coins, tossing it out to his best female-pirate who caught it just before it hit the floor. She looked up to bid her captain a goodbye but sighed as he was already halfway there, running like a madman who was going to go see his newborn child.

The captain sure did have a cute side and Erza admired it.

She looked down at the bag of coins and peeked inside to see there were several golden coins, smiling at the generous amount he had given her to go buy whatever she wanted. Erza sighed and stuffed the bag into her pocket as she turned around, almost jumping in surprise when the crew's cook, Mirajane Strauss stood in front of her with a look of curiosity. "What did the captain give you?"

"Some coins to buy something, I suppose. Is there something you need, Mira?"

"No, I just heard the captain from my dorm and came to see what the fuss was about. Is he going to go meet the Princess?"

"Yes, he is."

"That is adorable!" She gushed as Erza smiled at her friend's behavior. "Maybe the captain is a big softie in the inside, after all."

"Only to the Princess." Mirajane winked as the two female-pirates went to the dock to get things in tip-top shape before the captain returned.

"Do you think he loves her?"

"I don't think he does. I _know_ he does."

—**X**—

Lucy, dressed in one of her finest silk dresses, carried a basket full of food as she walked down the hallway down to the stalls where Plue and her other horses were at. She hummed a tuneless tune as she practically skipped down the place, getting more excited as she thought of meeting him again. Oh how he made her insides turn and her head spin like crazy—how could she fall in love with someone whom she didn't even know the name of?

The Princess sighed happily as she gripped the handle of the door, jumping in surprise when she heard someone call her name.

She turned around and noticed it was her father who was standing by the doorway. "Father?"

"Lucy, where are you going?" The king asked as he eyed the small picnic basket in her arms to her hand on the door. Lucy quickly hid the basket behind her as she smiled sheepishly. "Ah, uh, well—"She stuttered as Jude scowled. "Speak properly, Lucy. You are a Princess." He said a bit too harshly making Lucy clear her throat and stand up straight. "I am going for my daily ride on Plue, father."

"You cannot fool around, today is the festival! You should be studying and preparing for it! I forbid you to go on your ride today!"

"But father—!"

"Are you speaking back to me?" The king asked, his voice rising and his expression growing hard. Lucy gulped and took a step back, looking for an exit while trying to think of something to say to her father. "N—-no, of course not father! I just—"

"Get back to your room! You are lucky that you _have_ to participate in this festival! If not, I would have you locked up forever! Get! Now! Get! Get to your room and study!"

"Father please—!"

And suddenly, his hand rose and slapped the Princess in the face, leaving a red mark on her face as the basket dropped and she stumbled against the door.

"How _dare_ you speak back to me?! How _dare_ you even try and argue with me?! Do you know who I am?! Virgo! Libra! Leo! Whoever is there, get her out of my sight!" The king bellowed as they all appeared, grabbing the Princess to escort her away. Libra stayed back as she picked up to food and basket that was spilled all over the floor while Leo and Virgo dragged the Princess back to her room.

Tears rushed down the Princess' face as she thought of her lover, whimpering as the staff dragged her away.

_Please save me!_

—**X**—

Natsu sat under the shade of the large tree as the wind blew all around, his odd color hair flying everywhere along with the leaves that have fallen. He held a simple rose in his hands as he examined it for the fourth time that time, frowning as he looked up at the sky that seemed like it was starting to become dull.

Where was she?

They were supposed to meet almost an hour ago... Could she have forgotten? Could have something happen to her? Does she not want to see him anymore?

The bad thoughts started to form as the time ticked on, making his frown on his face grow. He should have just left but... He didn't want to. Why wasn't she here? Was she not going to come today? Or not come any other day at that matter?

Suddenly, his ears perked up as he heard the pounding a horse's feet against the floor, a large grin coming to his face as he stood up, turning around to see that it wasn't the Princess but instead, someone else. His grin faded as a pink-haired woman wearing a maid uniform stood in front of him, heeling Plue whom wanted to come close to the rosy-haired pirate.

"Are you the man who seeks Princess Lucy Heartfillia?"

"What if I am?" Natsu countered as he took a step back, clutching the flower close to his chest. He prepared for an attack when Virgo reached into the bag attached to the saddle but instead, she tossed him a letter. "Comes from the Princess."

"Why cannot she come see me, personally?"

"The King wishes her to prepare for the festival that is tonight. The man in black is attending?" Virgo asked as she eyed Natsu's almost black outfit, the pirate nodding while staring at her quizzically. He looked down at the envelope that held the letter written to him, wondering what has happened. Could this be a trap? Should he just throw it away? But what if it really was from the Princess?

Without any other second thoughts, Natsu ripped open the letter and read it, his eyes bugging out as sweat formed on his forehead.

"Dear beloved... Festival... Sorry... Miss me? Anxious... Apologies... Was she crying while she wrote this?!" Natsu asked as he looked up at the maid who pressed her lips into a tight line. "I suppose she shed a few..." Virgo said as she remembered how hard Lucy was sobbing while begging her to hand this to the man. Her grip tightened around the rope as the pirate finished reading, a stern look appearing on his handsome face. "So, she cannot come today?"

"No, sir."

"What about the festival? Am I allowed to see her?"

"Yes but sir, I will have to let you know... She has a fiancé."

"I know! It's complete rubbish! She does not even love the fool—she would be much happier with me!"

"Sir, are you royalty?"

"Absolutely not. Do I look like one?" Natsu snapped making her shake her head. "I am sorry but the Princess is always destined to marry a Prince and give birth and continue the royal cycle."

"It does not always have to be like that! She could marry _me!_ I can take her away and we can be happy_, together!_ Don't you understand that all this is killing her? She doesn't like all the fancy crap you are pulling! She needs freedom! She is not a doll that you may play with as you please; she is a human for fucks sakes!" Natsu shouted with all his heart and soul. His onyx eyes burned into hers as he whipped his head away from the maiden who frowned at his jealous and protective behavior. He let out a low growl as Virgo sighed while her eyes trailed to the rose in his hand. "Is that for the Princess?"

"What if it is? You will just trash it if I give it to you."

"Sir, if you did not know, I am Princess' favorite maiden and if I did not love and respected her, I would have not even come here or given you the letter. But I have and I assure you, I will take that rose back to the Princess in one piece."

"How can I trust you? For all I know, you can have me killed." The captain said in a low growl as Virgo huffed. "You may trust me, I kept the Princess' secret, and I could keep yours."

"I have no secret." Natsu lied as Virgo stared into his eyes, a soft smile appearing. "There is no need to lie, sir. Or should I address you as Natsu Dragneel, captain of the Dread Pirate Tails?"

Natsu's eyes widen as he took another step back, clutching the letter and rose tightly in his hands. He moved his hand to his waist where his dagger lied, waiting for her to move so he could attack. "How do you know me?"

"I did a bit of research but do not fear, I did not speak of this to anyone else. The Princess does not even know."

"Why?! Why would you do that?!"

"Because I wish for the Princess to be happy." Virgo said simply making Natsu relax a bit. If she wanted Lucy happy... he can trust her, right?

Natsu eyed the female who sat there without any emotion or reaction, finally giving up, understanding she was on their side. He walked towards her and handed her the rose, gripping her wrist tightly. "Please do not utter my name or my title to anyone. If it does go out and if the Princess does know, know that I will impale you."

"Do not fear, Natsu Dragneel. Your secret is safe with me. I shall return and give the Princess this." Virgo said as she held the rose against herself as Natsu nodded in her direction. "Tell her that I will see her tonight?"

"As you wish." Virgo did a half-bow before riding back to the kingdom where they held his Princess captive. He watched her figure disappear before he slumped against the tree, covering his face with his large hand.

Why does he feel so down?

—**X**—

Lucy paced around her room as she glanced at her festival gown time to time. It was a pink ball gown made with the best silk and fabric out there, a pair of pearl white gloves to also go along with it. She was excited to wear such a thing but what made her all nervous and hyped up with Virgo.

_Where was Virgo?_

She left an hour ago and she still didn't return—what did she do? Where did she go? Did she even meet the man in black?

Lucy paced even more as she looked back at her gown, her doe eyes trailing towards the wall clock that was in her room, showing that it was only four in the afternoon. There was only two more hours till she had to head and out Virgo wasn't back yet!

Suddenly, as if it was on cue, Virgo came into the room in the calm manner she was always in.

She held a single red rose as she smiled at her mistress.

"Princess, do not fear, I have returned."

"What took you so late? I was worried!" Lucy sighed as she ran on over to Virgo who smiled. "I have brought a present back from the man in black." Virgo said as she handed the rose to the Princess who gasped and sighed happily. "Is this really from him?"

"Yes. He wishes you have it and he said he misses you along with that he will see you tonight." The maid said as Lucy had a wide smile on her face, clutching the rose in her hands as she sniffed it and hugged it. She felt her heart race in her chest as she thought about him, the smile never fading as she thought of him. "He is so kind..."

"He is also very protective. He is handsome as well."

"Isn't he?!" Lucy gushed as Virgo nodded. "He is very scary at times too."

"What do you mean? He is a huge sweetheart!"

"I suppose he is." Virgo smiled once more, nodding in her direction as she looked at the dress that was on the wooden female body. She walked on over to it and placed her hands on the shoulders, smiling widely. "Are you ready for the festival, Princess?"

"As ever! Oh, I get to see him! I am so happy and excited now!"

"Then we should get you fixed up! I shall summoned sir Cancer to do your hair and we shall make him fall in love with you!"

"L—Love?" Lucy sputtered as her cheeks flushed red making Virgo nod. "Yes, Princess, _love_."

"W—why would he love someone like me?! I am... nothing but a selfish Princess!"

"I would think otherwise... now! Let's get the bath running and you ready!" Virgo said as she grabbed the blonde Princess and shoved her to the bathroom, leaving her screaming and whining about how she hated being washed by Virgo. She scrubbed like her life depended on it and pulled on her hair like a madwoman. She was red and aching by the time she was out and Virgo was needy as ever, pushing and shoving, strapping and pulling, and yanking which made her sore all over.

Of course, she felt like crying every time Virgo tried getting her into things—without the pain, she wouldn't survive being a Princess.

—**X**—

"Captain, what is with the long face?"

"Nothing is wrong—are you guys ready to go? Because you and Gray are the only ones being introduced while everyone else could do whatever they please." The captain said as he completely ignored the female-pirate who watched him sulk while he ordered his crew to do what he wanted. He brought Gray over who was half-naked, scolding him to get dressed so he wouldn't scare away the Princess.

Even though Natsu was lying about how nothing was wrong, Erza could see what he was doing.

He was avoiding her and whatever was about the Princess since she either said something or she stood him up—but at least he looked happy enough to see her once more. But the glum attitude did not match him at all.

"Oh, Natsu! Natsu! May I meet the Princess as well?"

"You are planning on attending the festival as well, Mira?" Natsu asked as the cook smiled widely, nodding her head. "Could I, please?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! I promise I shall not utter a word you do not approve of! I would love to meet the Princess, please?!" Mirajane pleaded as she looked at her captain who sighed. He shrugged and nodded his head making the woman squeal in happiness. "Oh, I am delighted! She must be a sweetheart!" She gushed while she looked at Erza who nodded, smiling. "I am excited to meet her as well."

"Just do not scare her away." Natsu said in a low voice while he huffed, pulling Gray on over to where Mirajane and Erza was as well. The male scowled at his captain as he shrugged him off, the three turning to look at the pink-haired pirate.

"Okay, we will head out now but as soon as you meet her—you will give us privacy, am I clear?"

"Why? Are you and the Princess planning on doing—?"Gray started to speak but stopped midsentence as Natsu threw him a dangerous look. "I simply wish to be alone with her—do you have a problem?"

"No, no—I do not." He replied almost immediately making Natsu nod. He gave all of them a look of approval before he pulled away and hopped off his boat, expecting the three to follow him and his crew to do whatever they pleased.

Once the three all hoped off the ship and Natsu brought them into town, it was already crowded and loud with people who wished to see the Princess, the townspeople, or royal families that came far and wide just to celebrate the five hundredth anniversary of Fiore. It was packed and the four had to push and squeeze their way through just to get to one place.

Natsu was just getting angrier the second and wanted to shove everyone out the way but the way Mirajane was holding him, he knew he couldn't.

Even though Mirajane looked like an angel or a beautiful goddess, she was powerful and had a very mean punch. She was also a pirate that was part of the crew way before he joined. She became the crew's cook when the old cook retired but when they needed her, she was there.

And she was one hell of a demon too.

"When can we meet the Princess so we can get this over with?" Gray asked as the four wandered around aimlessly while picking up free food that was around and sightseeing. Natsu turned around and was about to reply but got interrupted as suddenly, a group of soldiers started to blow on trumpets, making everyone stop and stare while Natsu felt like his ears were bleeding.

"Everyone all around—it is time for the King and Princess of Fiore to give an announcement. Please, do give it up for King Jude and Princess Lucy Heartfillia!" One announced pretty loudly from all the way on top of the balcony of the castle which was so large it took up most of the space around. Without realizing, Natsu and his three crew members were inside of the area that was inside the castle walls, watching as the King walked out with the Princess in tow.

Natsu's eyes widened and his whole body froze when he witnessed the beauty of the Princess.

"Welcome everyone to the five hundredth anniversary of Fiore! We have been blessed to have this celebration and I do hope everyone is enjoying." The King said making everyone cheer in agreement while Lucy rolled her eyes. She quietly stood next to her father as she tried her best to breath, cursing Virgo who put on her corset too tightly.

"Now I hope everyone do have an amazing time and do stay as long as they please—have a wonderful and amazing night my fair people!" Jude said loudly as everyone cheered once more.

The king rose his arms up high as he smiled widely before he turned around, walking off as he sighed in the process.

"You may do what you please, Lucy. Do be careful on the streets."

"Yes father." Lucy bowed respectfully as her father walked past her, raising her head to breathe in heavily. In quickly rushed on over to her maid Libra who was standing by the side next to Leo, grabbing her shoulder to point at her torso. "Please—loosen it, _please_." She begged making Libra sigh. She reached forward and unzipped her dress to start loosening up the strings, making Leo watch with interesting looks while Lucy sighed in relief. "Virgo is oh so rough on you, isn't she Mistress?"

"Yes! Do I dare say these will be the death of me?!"

"Is this better now, Princess?"

"Yes, much better." She sighed as she groaned, stretching as Libra zipped her dress back up. "Are you heading out now?"

"Yes I am. I have important matters to attend." Lucy smiled widely as she turned around, looking at Leo and Libra who smiled at her. "Please do be careful, Princess."

"Yes, yes—have fun." Libra said till she bowed and watched as Lucy rushed out of the castle to find her beloved.

The Princess dashed down the stairs as she dodged the staff, coming out the doorway to see people still here and there, talking and laughing while they bowed when they saw her. But all Lucy could do is look around for that one man with the vibrant pink hair and heart stopping grin.

And when she saw him, she ignored everyone else and ran towards him while her heartbeat increased by the second.

He was there... so close, so handsome... so loving! She missed his presence and she was finally seeing him again—how much could one love such a person?

When she ran down the last two stairs and she smashed herself onto the back of the male, she wrapped her arms around him tightly without having a care in the world. She felt his warmth and presence as he turned and stared down at her, his face lighting up within an instant as he pulled her off and brought her into a tight hug, slightly lifting the woman up to hug her even tighter.

But when he realized that people were watching and she was _royalty_, he pulled away and coughed awkwardly, grinning at the Princess who blushed bashfully. "The man in black... I have missed you."

"As well as I did, my fair lady. You look beautiful."

"Thank you! By the way—I loved the rose. I am deeply sorry I did not come by today... I was, uh, busy with my studies." She lied as the pirate nodded, looking down at her face which shined brightly like a diamond. He continued to stare until he noticed her chocolate brown eyes shifted its way to whatever was behind him, making him follow her eyes.

He cursed himself when he realized he did not come alone.

"Are these your friends?" She asked as her tone of voice became bright. Natsu slowly nodded as he turned completely and placed his hand on her back, pointing at his friends. "This is Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss, and Gray Fullbuster. I have known them for most of my life and please, I do hope you will love them as much as I do."

"Marvelous! They seem like nice people—I am Princess Lucy Heartfillia, pleasure to be in service." The Princess said as she grabbed her dress and bowed slightly.

The three pirates seemed a bit shocked on how nice she acted towards them and awkwardly shifted against each other, trying to figure out what to do. They looked at their captain for help and when they noticed he was giving them a look of death and motioning for them to do the same thing she was, they bowed immediately.

"As we are, your highness." Erza said as she bowed towards Lucy who giggled. "Please, I have to deal with formality at home—I wish to be treated as a normal human being here."

"Are you sure? We do not want to be rude—"Gray started to say but stopped when Lucy raised her hand at them. "Please. I insist—we are friends, are we not?" She asked making the three even look more surprised.

Mirajane looked like she was about to cry while Erza smiled warmly, looking at Gray who nodded in approval. Natsu seemed a bit embarrassed as he grabbed the Princess' elbow to guide her away from the craziness of what he calls friends. "Shall we walk and catch up, Princess?"

"Oh yes, we shall! I have things I wanted to discuss with you such as," Lucy nudged him while winking playfully. "Identity!"

Natsu snorted softly as he gave his friends a look, guiding her away. "Well, I am happy to listen."

"Oh! It was nice to meet you, Erza, Gray, and Mirajane! Let's do talk some later, yes?"

"Yes your highness!" The three coursed as they watched their captain and the Princess walk away together, linked arm.

Somehow, it looked like some sort of Fairy Tale.

* * *

**a/n: **ahhhh, this story makes me so happy! I love writing this... I hope you guys love it as well!

anyways, writing this had made my day because today was just absolute shit. I had fights and I cried in my school's bathroom this morning because I was just so upset... but I am feeling much better now. I hope you guys are doing great as well!  
Shout out to my wonderful friend, Sophia who just makes my days and makes me feel loved.


	6. You & I

"Princess, Princess—you love charming!"

"You look wonderful, milady!"

"Princess!"

"Princess Lucy!"

"You sure do have a lot of admirers, darling." Natsu muttered as the Pirate and the Princess walked down the streets of her kingdom, the blonde Princess giggling as he said so. She waved to anyone who greeted her and smiled brightly, nodding and acknowledging everyone who acknowledged her. "Well no doubt. This is my kingdom,"

"Must be nice to have such attention on you all the time."

"Not all the time. I do not like being center of attention... I'm quiet shy about my appearance and everything. Sometimes I do wish I could just live a normal human life without being recognized by every single person on the streets."

"Such a wish cannot come true if you are Princess. But... are you hungry, milady?" Natsu asked as the two stopped by the side of the street, Lucy pausing to think. She hummed and smiled at him as he grinned widely at her. "I know of this place where they sell wonderful meals."

"Oh? What kind of food do you speak of?"

"Well... this is not as fancy as the foods you dine with every night but they are so good—even royalty like you will like them."

"Show me the way, kind sir." Lucy winked as Natsu grasped her hand gently and pulled her downtown where Lucy had never been to.

She looked around in wonder as she never knew this place she's lived in her entire life was so large. Natsu seemed to know ever crook and corner as the two went through corridors and alleyways to come to this small shack that had a huge sign right above the place.

It seemed very familiar and Lucy had a soft smile on her lips, reading the sign out loud. "Fish cakes and old fashion noodles?"

"Yes! They are amazing—I found this place not too long ago. They're really good, miss." Natsu said as his mouth started to water just by thinking of the food he had recently. He dragged the Princess into the shack and was greeted by the delicious smell of food in the air. Lucy also seemed at daze as she never smelt anything this good before.

The couple walked in further and Natsu greeted the cook that was behind the counter, the cook turning to glance their way.

His eyes widened as he and his other helper both ran out from the back of the counter to in front of it, bowing respectfully.

"Your highness!"

"You do not have to be so formal," Lucy said a bit bashfully as she waved it off, the two looking at her in sheer discomfort. "P—Princess Lucy Heartfillia... is there... is there something the matter? Is there something I could do for you?"

"No, no... Nothing is the matter, kind sir. I just dropped by with my dear friend to have some of your food. Please, could we have a seat?" Lucy asked as she clutched onto Natsu's arm, looking at the cook and the helper who jumped and fumbled to get them to their seats and food.

Natsu was a bit surprised to have such a grumpy man looking so stiff and worried as if Lucy would cut his head off.

It was funnier since Lucy would _never_ do that.

"Y—your majesty, do you need a seat comforter? Are you uncomfortable in the wooden chair? Shall I—?"

"Please do not stress yourself over me. I am a paying costumer so you should treat me like one," Lucy huffed as she gently pushed her dress out the way and sat down on the wooden chair, scooting in as Natsu sat in front of her. He watched in amusement as the helper looked a bit stressed out that she was given a lecture from Lucy while Lucy looked rather awestruck.

She looked so weird with the old-fashion background and the expensive fabrics she was wearing.

"So, what is good here?"

"Basically anything. What kind of foods do you fancy?" The Pirate asked as he opened the menu and stared into it. Lucy did the same as she hummed and skimmed through the old menu, looking through each and every one carefully.

"Well, I do like noodles. Any kind of noodles—I will eat. Udon, ramen, black-bean noodles, spicy noodles—you name them I will eat them."

"I never knew the Princess would have such an appetite." Natsu teased as Lucy blushed. She looked away shyly as she cleared her throat, remembering that Natsu was a guy and she was the Princess who was supposed to be lady-like.

"E—err... I don't eat _that_ much—"

"I am sure you do if you like noodles that much. Please, I fancy women with large appetites." He said as he raised his hand up before she spoke. He chuckled at her redden face as he skimmed through the menu, flipping the thing over to look at the specials. His eyes widened when he saw the noodle challenge, presenting it to the blonde Princess who leaned in to read.

"Hey! This sounds marvelous! I also do win coupons for free next time and I get to write my signature on the wall, correct?"

"Y—yes ma'am." The waitress stuttered as Lucy read more about it, her smile widening. Natsu eyed the Princess carefully as she looked towards the waitress, pointing at the noodle special. "So, if I finish every noodle based food, I win?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Luce, I'm not sure... can you finish it all?"

"Yes, Princess, I suggest you get something else. I suggest the ethnic—"

"No!" Lucy frowned as she eyed her date and the waitress. "Do you two doubt my eating abilities because I am the Princess?"

"No Princess!" The waitress cried out as she got frightened while Natsu smirked slightly. "Well... _maybe_." He trailed off making Lucy narrow her eyes and growl slightly. She grabbed the menu from his hands and quickly handed it back to the waitress, snapping at her. "The noodle special it is!"

"Y—yes your majesty!" She squeaked as she fumbled with her belongings, quickly running back to tell the order.

Meanwhile, Lucy only pouted and huffed in annoyance as the Pirate in front of her smirked and stared directly at the pouting female.

"I do not think you can finish the noodle challenge. Better just pick something else because you will just end up sick," He teased making Lucy look away in irritation. "I _can_ do it, thank you very much! I have not eaten since morning—I am very hungry."

"Someone like you could not _possibly_ finish thirteen bowls of noodles." He scoffed earning a glare from the Princess. "Watch me! I shall!"

"Oh, indeed we will."

"If I win—you will owe me!"

"Oh? A bet?" He asked, raising his brow at the Princess who nodded, leaning in close to plop her head on her hand which leaned against the table. She smirked slightly and looked at the amused pirate.

"If I do win—you will tell me your name!"

"My name?" He asked, a bit taken back as the Princess nodded in his direction.

He was silent for a moment as he thought it over, wondering if he should agree or disagree. But looking at how skinny the Princess was and knowing how Princess' ate, he knew she would never even get pass bowl number five so, he agreed.

He stuck his right hand out and grasped the Princess' soft and small hands, shaking it. "I agree to your demand."

"Great! I do hope you do not back out on me now—I have a monster living inside my stomach!"

Natsu let out a soft chuckle as she announced that, grinning widely as her first bowl of noodles came. It was a plain bowl of ramen noodles and Lucy was already drooling as she was presented special silver chopsticks, the Princess grabbing it quickly to clasp her hands together. "Thank you for the food!" She announced before diving right into her bowl of spicy hot noodles. But before she did, she stopped and set down her chopsticks.

She reached forward and grabbed the napkin resting on the table, tucking it in by her collar to giggle cutely. "I almost forgotten—I do not wish my dress to become dirty."

"Good idea," He said as he leaned against his palm as he watched the Princess start eating the noodles slowly. He watched with an open eye as she hissed and huffed over the hotness and spiciness, requesting water time to time before finally finishing the bowl of ramen noodles in less than eight minutes.

Next, the waitress came and set down a bowl of warm Udon in front of the Princess who sighed happily. "Udon—my favorite!"

"Are you not full yet, mistress?" Natsu asked, raising a brow in her direction as she shook her head. She dove right in and devoured the thing as he watched in amusement and slight horror as a Princess could finish such food.

He didn't even knew royalty ate commoner foods like this and seeing that Lucy was enjoying them a lot—he knew she eaten them a lot before. But where could a Princess eat such food like this when in a castle it is a feast every day?

Before he knew it, Lucy zipped through the bowl of Udon.

"I have not had food like this since... I was just a child." The Princess confessed as she whipped her mouth and put her chopsticks down, smiling at her partner who raised a brow. "Are you finished?"

"Oh no, I am willing to eat more. I am just waiting for the next one to come—and here it is!" Lucy said as the waitress came and put down a bowl full of black-bean noodles in front of the Princess. She looked bewildered by the scene of the Princess of Fiore devouring three bowls of noodles. Most men she's seen didn't even get to bowl four.

Meanwhile, Natsu looked quiet amused. "Are you full yet, milady?"

"I still have room," Lucy said as she rubbed her stomach, grabbing her utensils to start eating again.

Just watching her eat made him hungry and he ordered food as well, the others in the place looking quiet appalled at the scene.

A Princess and some random stranger doing the noodle challenge seemed quiet... odd for the others. But for Natsu and Lucy, it was the most normal thing in the world. They laughed and talked and Lucy let out a few unlady-like sounds but Natsu only brushed it away, laughing as if it was a normal thing to do.

By the time it was an hour past the time they were there, Lucy was on her last bowl and Natsu was watching her whine about how she was getting full real fast.

"Princess, you should have never taken the challenge. Yakisoba is a hard food to swallow when full," He advised as Lucy huffed and held onto her stomach which was still flat but full. "I should have eaten it last!"

"Well, you only have but a few bites left."

"I do not think I can accomplish this goal..." Lucy murmured as she stared down at her plate of noodles, frowning at the thought. She was oh so close and she _really_ wanted to accomplish the goal but she was too full... maybe she could cheat her way out?

"Would you like—"

"No cheating." He cut her off midsentence making her pout. He laughed at her adorable face and leaned in closer, looking at her plate of food. "If you wish to know my name—you should finish your food."

"Oh, I had forgotten about that!" Lucy gasped as she realized if she ate everything on her plate, she could finally find out his name. But her stomach felt really tight and she was afraid she was going to throw up... and throwing up in front of this fellow... Lucy would never live it down.

"Princess, if you don't want to you do not—"

"No! I shall accomplish this!" Lucy said with full determination as she stuffed the noodles into her mouth and devoured the entire dish. She even ate all the leftover grease that was on the dish and let out a burp, blushing from head to toe when Natsu just stared at her in amazement. He laughed out loud when he realized she was embarrassed and gave her a wide grin to make her feel at ease.

"Congratulations, Princess! You have finished the noodle challenge! I present you these stack of coupons for your next journey here and you may sign the wall of winners." The helper announced as she handed Lucy a stack of coupons and a black marker, the Princess proudly grabbing the prizes from her hands. But as soon as she stood up, she turned green.

Natsu, who seemed to notice, quickly moved towards her side as he grabbed her hand and pulled her outside, just in time for her to throw up by the side of the place.

The worker cringed at the sight as Natsu sighed and turned around, giving her privacy as he ran his hand through his vibrant hair. "I said you should have stopped before you grew sick... now look at what you are doing..."

Lucy could say she was never so humiliated in her entire life.

—**X**—

Walking towards the front of the gate with a sleeping Princess in his arms, Natsu was scared of his life when the guards held their spears up to his face thinking he was the one that hurt her. But he explained what happened and handed the Princess to a guard who gladly took her in his arms—and also looking a bit blue—and walked away. Natsu made the other guard swear not to tell anyone about what happened and told them to put her in bed immediately whom agreed nicely.

The Pirate was just a bit upset his time with the Princess was shorter than expected.

It only appeared to be ten and the town was still buzzing around with the festival going on.

He decided to go find his friends whom he knew were _somewhere_ in the town—also a bit hungry himself.

Just thinking about what happened earlier made his insides warm and his windpipes sing of laughter.

—**X**—

That night when Lucy awoke and looked around her room, she found Virgo rinsing out a rag right next to her. The outdoors looked dark and when she glanced on over at her wall clock, it was almost one the morning.

Immediately, she remembered her male friend and what happened during the night and threw her covers off, jumping up to startle Virgo who quickly shoved her back onto her bed, scowling at the blonde who squealed loudly.

"Virgo, Virgo! How did I get her?! Where is the man in black?!"

"Man in black? Milady, please—calm down."

"Where is he?! I was with him! Why am I in my room?"

"The man in black had brought you back around ten because you were sick, mistress. Do you not remember?"

"No... Well, I remember." Lucy flushed embarrassed as she remembered throwing up all over the place after the stupid noodle challenge but after that, she didn't remember much. She must have passed out since the last thing she remembered was getting a cold drink from that waitress before everything went black at that point.

She could never face him again and he didn't even tell her his name!

Lucy covered her burning face with her palms as steam came out of her ears, Virgo giggling at the action of her mistress.

"Princess, I am sure he does not mind."

"Of course he will mind! How can the _Princess_ of Fiore do such things?!" Lucy cried out loudly making Virgo come on over and wipe her forehead with the wet rag. "Well... you were the one to eat that much."

"Virgo, he taken me to... to _that_ place! I ate the noodles and... They really have not changed since the last time I have been there."

"Are you speaking about the noodle shop all the way downtown by the forest? Where the Queen—"

"Yes!" Lucy cried out joyfully, sighing happily as she plopped down on her back on the bed. She grabbed her pillow and cuddled it tightly, squealing slightly as she thought about the man in black.

"Oh, he is just so amazing! I miss him already,"

"Well, the sooner you fall asleep the sooner you will see him again tomorrow." Virgo said making Lucy gasp loudly. "You are right! Quick, out of my room! I need sleep!"

"Yes, yes—sweet dreams, milady." Virgo greeted before leaving the room with the bucket of cold water and wet rag. She closed the door behind her and left the place, leaving Lucy to quickly get ready for sleeping once again. But no matter how long she would lay on her bed, she was not sleepy at all.

Maybe it was because she had taken a nap moment earlier.

"Well... the stars are out tonight; maybe I could just take a glance." Lucy mumbled to herself as she grabbed a soft blanket and wrapped it around herself, wearing her slippers to walk on over to her double French doors and walking onto her balcony. She walked right over to the railing and placed her hands on the cold metal, looking up at the dark sky that had small diamonds shining brightly.

Lucy smiled to herself as she raised her hand and traced the big dipper and other things, pointing at the sky to point out Taurus, the Celestial Spirit.

Ever since she was little, she was taught the spirits of the stars and everything that involved astronomy work. And since she was just a child, she would give each and every spirit special powers that protected her when she was in trouble. Such as the lion spirit, Leo, would be the king of the spirits since he was the lion. But there was also a bigger and strong king who was king of the spirit realm where the spirits all lived.

Aquarius would be the half-human half-fish woman who carried a pot and could flush anyone out within a snap of a finger, Gemini could copy any one and do whatever they did, Taurus was super strong and always carried an axe, and she also added a few more spirits such as clocks and a spirit who would play the harp.

Her mother made that one up for her when she couldn't sleep at night. Her name was Lyra and when Lucy couldn't fall asleep; her mother would call her and sang like an angel till she fell asleep.

Though, she was almost the age of an adult, she still thought of those times and thinks the spirits as fighters.

Maybe in a different world, it was just like that.

"Oh I wonder where you are, man in black..." Lucy mumbled to herself as she trailed the pattern of the railing, sighing deeply. "I truly do miss you... and I haven't gotten your name! You liar!" Lucy cried out to herself as she remembered she didn't get his name.

"He must have done this on purpose! Why that little—"

"Pardon? Is the Princess speaking foul of little old me?" A new voice piped up making Lucy jump and open her mouth to squeal. But as soon as she was about to, a pair of warm hands wrapped around her mouth and hushed her, pushing her back against the wall to make her blink in surprise.

Her chocolate brown eyes met a pair of midnight dark ones, her eyes widening to realize it was the man in black.

"Princess... you should not speak such bad things about me when I am here... save those curses for when I am away," He teased as he smirked, pulling away to have Lucy push him away. "What are you doing here? Do you understand that if they find you here, you will be put into prison?"

"For what reason, may I ask?"

"For breaking into the Princess' room!"

"Well, if you do not like it, shall I leave?" Natsu asked as he pointed behind him, walking backwards to have Lucy grab his arm and cry out in worry. "No! Please—stay!"

"I thought so—"He said as he walked into her room, looking around in daze. He gapped at her large room as he brushed his hands against the soft and clean furniture while Lucy closed her French doors and watched his every movement. Her eyes followed him all the way to her bed where he plopped himself down and bounced up and down a few times, grinning a bit. "This bed is large and oh so comfortable."

"It is a queen size bed—it is very comfortable."

"Yes it is." He agreed as Lucy walked on over to him, sitting down right next to him. "May I ask... what are you here for?"

"Oh I just wanted to check up on how the Princess was doing. She _did_ throw up earlier—"Natsu said making Lucy squeal and frail her arms around as she tried making him stop talking, the Pirate reeling back and laughing as she tried covering his mouth with her palms. "Please do not utter such words! I am ashamed!"

"Do not be ashamed, Princess! That was hysterical!"

"Noo! Ah—I am so embarrassed," Lucy sighed as her face burned red again and Natsu laugh once more. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and brought her near, rubbing his nose against hers whom giggled. "I will forget about it under one condition?"

"What might that be?"

"If you may share a kiss with me," He said softly as his eyes darted from her plumped lips to back to her doe eyes which widen. She stared into his eyes which flickered some emotion, soon her eyes trailing down to his lips which he licked making her insides squirm.

She bit down on her lip and looked away in embarrassed as he chuckled, pulling away from the shy woman.

"I was just joking, Luce. Do not be so serious—"

"I do not mind!" Lucy said quickly making Natsu stop and stare confused. "Pardon?"

"I mean..."She flushed, looking down at her floor. "I... do not mind... sharing a kiss with you." She confessed making him look a bit taken back. He stared in surprise for a while before he regained his posture and cleared his throat, chuckling awkwardly. "R—Really?"

"But first, I _must_ know your name." Lucy announced, sitting up straight and pointing at the male who raised a brow at her. "Why should I—"

"You promised! I won that challenge—you _must_ tell me!" The Princess whined making him stifle the grin that was fighting its way up to his face. He looked down and covered his mouth as he nodded, holding his hand out in front of her. "Okay, okay... just, do not fret out when I tell you, okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"Princess Lucy Heartfillia... I am honored to say that my name is..." Natsu trailed off as he took a deep breathe in, closing his eyes to confess. "Natsu Dragneel, captain of the Dread Pirate Tails."

He held his breath when he confessed and closed his eyes, ready for the impact from her but after a minute of holding his breath in, he let it out since she didn't do anything but blink.

"E—eh?"

"Luce, my name is Natsu Dragneel."

"N... Natsu Dragneel?" She said, testing it out in her mouth, trying to process everything. "Natsu Dragneel? Captain... of _Dread Pirate Tails?_" Lucy said, leaning in to make sure she heard right. Natsu simply nodded in response and Lucy nodded right back, looking at whatever was in her room in silence.

He was about to speak again but stopped when he held her hand on his cheek and a pair of warm lips against his.

His eyes widened in surprise and he stared right at the Princess who had her eyes closed and melted into the kiss, the blonde pulling away seconds later to blush. "And... your kiss I said I will give."

"P—Princess?" He sputtered, obviously confused and surprised by her reaction. Lucy only just raised her brow as he stared directly at her.

"Are you... are you not afraid? Are you not surprised?"

"No... I am not afraid, but yes, I am surprise. I would never expect you to be the _captain_ of Dread Pirate Tails... you are much too sweet to be a captain of a pirate crew." Lucy said softly as she caressed his cheek making him relax and grab her free hand. He looked up at her doe eyes which softened at his expression, a soft smile appearing on both of their faces. "Lucy... you don't know how happy I am to hear this from you."

"Though... I wish you would have told me earlier..."

"I was afraid you might hate me... be frightened of me because I am part of a pirate crew."

"No, I am not frightened. I always wanted to be a pirate, remember?"

"Yes, I do." He said as he wrapped one of his arms around her waist and pulled her close, making her sit on his lap. He wrapped his other arm around her waist and nuzzled his face into her neck, inhaling her sweet vanilla scent that came from her skin. "Lucy... I confess I have fallen for the wrong person."

"I too, should confess I have fallen for the wrong person... how could the Princess of Fiore be in love with the Captain of the most deadly pirate crew?" Lucy laughed softly as she ran her hand through his hair as he pressed his lips against her bare shoulder, trailing his hands down slowly. "Others would think we are crazy."

"I am crazy... crazy for you." Natsu confessed as he tilted her head up and locked lips with her again.

He felt the warmth of the woman that was pressed against him and lost himself within her.

Natsu gently and slowly stood up and flipped the two over to have Lucy lying on the bed, the Pirate hovering on top of her to leave a trail of soft gentle kisses on her neck and collarbone. She let out soft sweet moans that had Natsu's ears ringing as he ran his fingers through her nightdress that just annoyed him to the fullest.

But the way Lucy was allowing him to touch and kiss her, he was sure she was fine with whatever this was trailing off to.

His lips found hers again and they kissed passionately, his hands roaming around to eventually slip under her nightgown and feel her soft smooth skin that felt like silk against his rough palms.

He felt around her body and kissed her lips to the point they were swollen red, a small smiling coming to his lips as she tugged on his clothes as well, indicating that she wanted to feel him and see him naked as well.

"I love you, Lucy." He confessed honestly as Lucy let out a sigh. "I love you too, Natsu."

And the rest of the night was left with precious pleasured memories that had the Princess of Fiore belonging to the Captain of Dread Pirate Tails.

* * *

**a/n: **YEEESSS. I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR SO LONG TO WRITE THIS PART AND NOW THAT I WROTE IT—I AM SATISFIED. Even though my boyfriend and I have been going through a rough time—I am happy enough that I can even write!

Thanks so much for reading and don't forget to leave a lovely review!


	7. Mine

The next morning, Natsu was the first one to wake up as he eyes popped open and his vision blurred for a bit. He looked around his surroundings and he was surprised to see such pink stuff and frilly things everywhere. His headquarters was the total opposite of this and the bed... his bed wasn't this soft and comfy, his bed was hard as a rock.

The Pirate continued to look around until he realized where he was, looking down to see a snoozing Princess in his arms.

The morning rooster cried out loudly from the outdoors as he finally moved, looking down to see she was moving with him. She made a sound that sounded like a whine as he leaned down and kissed her forehead, the Princess immediately raising her head to pop open her eyes and sigh. She looked at the male who smiled gently at her, the woman snuggling back into his warm nude chest.

"Good morning, my beloved." He mumbled as she hummed. "Good morning."

"I must leave before the kingdom awakes—your father will be angry when he sees a Pirate in bed with his precious daughter," he said softly as he stroked the side of her face making her raise her head and stare into his soft obsidian orbs. "You will not leave me," She mumbled before diving in to kiss his slightly bruised lips.

He pulled his head away slightly to breath, the Princess continuing to trail kissed on his face. "I must,"

"No you do not."

"Look how pale the window is..!" He said, not even trying to fight as he flipped her over slowly and got on top of her while she continued to kiss. Her grip around his torso stopped him from getting up as he struggled to fight the lovely kisses, his arms shaking slightly as he hovered on top.

Their lips locked once more, making hums of pleasure as they pulled away. "I must, my darling... my crew must be waiting for me..."

"Oh please, come to bed... do not leave me in such short notice..." Lucy whined as she trailed kisses down his neck, down to his shoulder as he groaned. He leaned his head down and kissed her bruised neck as he nuzzled himself into her. "Oh dear Mavis... the crew will have to wait,"

Lucy let out a moan and a soft giggle as he tickled her neck and kissed her body, the blonde running her hands through his bubble-gum locks. "Why is the Pirate in such a rush?"

"I was... I was supposed to leave tonight, my love." Natsu confessed as he kissed her palm, leaning down to plant another kiss on her lips. "But... I do not wish to leave such a beauty here, all by herself."

"L—Leave? Where are you heading off to?" She asked as she arched her back against his touch, sighing softly.

Natsu pressed himself against her as he laid still, his lips pressed against her bare shoulder. "Off to sea, milady."

"Off to sea? Why must you go?"

"I am a Pirate... it is my job."

Lucy pushed him away slightly to look at his face as he hovered on top, the two staring at one another in disbelief. "Natsu!"

"Yes, milady?"

"Are you parting with me so soon? Wha—why not stay longer?" The Princess suggested making him sit up along with her.

She covered her bare breasts with her sheet as she stared at the Pirate who smiled slightly. "I wish to take you with me, love." He said as he grasped her soft delicate hands making her stare. "Do you remember the bet we had couple of days ago?"

"About guessing your name?"

"Yes... and I have said I will take you away from the life you dread, am I correct?"

Lucy nodded as she looked at the male who kissed her palm again, looking straight at her flush pale face. "Will you like to join my Pirate ship? We can sail the world together... just you and me and my Pirate crew... are you interested?"

"B—become a Pirate?" The Princess sputtered as he nodded, hoping she would agree. "I promise you I will make you the happiest women out there—please come be with me, love."

"What about the kingdom? M—my father... I wish to go with you but when my father finds out... he will sail the entire world... my fiancé will sail the world and hunt you down to find me!"

"Princess, please do not concern yourself with that. I am a Pirate—did you forget?" He smirked making Lucy blink in confusion. He only waved it off as he pulled her close and kissed her square on the lips again, bruising her swollen lips again.

She could only moan in pleasure as the two fell on the soft bed once more, going at it again at eight in the morning.

* * *

When it was just noon and Natsu returned to his ship, his crew was not surprised to know that he was with the Princess the entire night. He was teased about it too and he could only grin and blush, happy he was with her now.

The only concern he had was telling his crew the plan he was having.

"Is something the matter, captain?" Erza asked as she noticed the look Natsu had on his face. Gray looked to see and smirked as he nudged the male in the side. "Did you get her pregnant or something—? "

"I could have." He said honestly making Gray sputter and Erza blush thousands of shades of red. The captain only laughed out loud when he noticed the reactions he got from his crew, throwing his head back and holding his gut.

"I was joking! It is just one night—I am sure she is not—"He started to say but stopped when he felt something hard hit his head from behind.

He yelped in pain and looked behind him to see Mirajane, the crews cook, holding a large spoon and looking irritated at the sight.

"Mira! What was that for—_ow!_" He cried out again as she hit him _harder_ this time, growling at him. "What have I told you about treating a lady, Natsu Dragneel?" She scolded making him gawk at her as he held onto the spot where she hit him with the kitchen utensil.

Mirajane could be a demon sometimes and now... he was sure she would kill him if he said something wrong.

"W—what are you speaking of? I treat woman—"

"What did I just hear you say? You have said you might have gotten her pregnant! Is this how you are, Natsu? You sleep with women then you get her pregnant and _leave?_ This is not how I raised you how to be, captain!" She hit him again with her silver spoon making him cry out and back away from her. "Mirajane, I vow I am not like that!"

"Then why are you speaking of it in such an indecent manner? I will show you that you should not treat—!"

"Mirajane, I love her!" He cried out making the whole crew grow silent. Mirajane stopped whatever she was about to do and stared in surprise, Natsu also surprised he blurted out such a thing in front of his crew.

"Y—you... _love_ her?" She repeated making him nod slowly. "Mira... everyone, I have invited the Princess to join the crew."

"_WHAAAAT—?"_

"Are you crazy, captain?!"

"A Princess on Dread Pirate Tails?!"

"How?!"

"We will be slathered when her father finds out!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Please, keep your trousers on!" Natsu cried out as he calmed his crew down, making them all stop screaming and running around in panic.

Once he got the attention of his crew again, he sigh and blushed slightly, looking away. "We will... find a way to make it seem like she had died and we will take her. And when she is here—I expect everyone to treat her fairly and if any one of you upsets her, I will cut you down. Am I clear?" He said sternly making the ship grow hush.

Soon, they all joined in to an agreement, screaming in joy as Mirajane started to cry about how adorable it was.

Natsu could only sputter and shout at them to shut up as they started to celebrate, throwing booze everywhere as they screamed in joy that their captain finally found a significant other.

"Natsu, I am so proud of you!" Erza said as she slammed her palm against his back making him cringe slightly. He rubbed it slightly as he thanked her as he looked to see Mirajane hugging him from the waists and crying. "N—Natsuuu!"

"W—what is the matter, Mirajane?"

"I am so happy for you! I—I thought it would be somebody else like another pirate but a _princess?!_ You gone over the top! I have raised you well, my dear!"

"Please stop acting like you are my mother..." He deadpanned as he looked away in uneasiness.

Mirajane only continued to ramble on and on about how proud she was while Gray laughed at him from the side, Erza sobbing tears of joy. The crew was loud and obnoxious as ever and he started to worry about how he was going to keep Lucy all nice and happy on a ship like _this_.

But then again, she had a crazy-side as well.

—**X**—

While sitting at the dinner table with her future-in-laws, she couldn't help but have a wide smile on her face since she won't be seeing them ever again.

Especially that idiot of a fiancé that was sitting right next to her, pigging out on pork legs and lamb.

She'll be with her beloved and she knows it won't get better than this.

"Why is thy Princess so happy, tonight?" Dan's mother, the Queen, asked making Lucy blink and sit up straight. She giggled softly and smile even wider. "I am just excited for... the wedding!" She announced making the table clap at her response. "I just love Dan _so much_." She said as she grabbed Dan's hand, stopping him from stuffing his face as he looked at their hands.

She kept back the snarl as she giggled slightly, holding his hand tighter. "I do hope we do live an amazing wonderful life, together."

"S—So do I..." He mumbled, awestruck over the happy-go-lucky Princess next to him.

But in reality, Lucy was silently crying about how she was holding onto his filthy hand.

"Alright now... since the wedding is coming up very soon... I propose we should send the lovely couple on a small vacation before that happens!" Dan's father, the King, declared making Lucy look in interest. Dan seemed to ignore it as they all agreed in excitement.

"Yes, that is a pleasant idea! Where shall we send them?"

"How about we send them off to Oak Town? The place is marvelous and so beautiful!"

"I agree one hundred percent! I shall send a carriage up to Oak Town tonight!" Jude declared making everyone coo in agreement. Lucy forced a smile as she even thought about being in a carriage ride for five hours to Oak Town with her idiotic fiancé but then again... she won't really be going there.

A large smile decorated her face and she clasped her hands together, gasping. "What a wonderful idea, milady!"

"It is settled—Lucy, go pack your belongings! You and Dan shall be departing soon!"

"Yes, father." The Princess agreed immediately as she stood and bow respectfully. She gave one last look to her pig of a fiancé before leaving with Virgo, quickly rushing upstairs to find a way to communicate with her Pirate.

The Princess immediately started squealing once she was in her room.

"Can you believe it, Virgo? I will be with my beloved!"

"Princess, are you positive you want to trust this man in black? He _is_ the captain of the Dread Pirate Tails." Virgo said as she grabbed a large suitcase from her drawer as Lucy sighed happily. "I do not care! I love him, Virgo!"

"Princess—"

"I just need to find a way to call for him and tell him the news! Dear lord, I really hope they made some kind of wireless, paper-less device that will allow me to contact someone without going there personally!" Lucy cried out as she fumbled with her belongings and looked for what to take along with her.

Virgo only huffed in irritation as she was ignored again.

"Virgo, would you please go out and find him for me? I need to tell him the news and—"

"There is no need—I have arrived."

Both the maid and Princess turned and looked to see at on her balcony the said Pirate captain climbing over her railing, giving the two nods as he smirked.

Lucy gasped and quickly ran on over to her lover as they embraced, Virgo silently watching from the behind as they loved.

"My love, it has been so long since I have seen your beauty..."

"It only has been a couple hours, beloved."

"That is far too long... I have been craving for you since I have left early this morning." Natsu whispered as he brushed his knuckled against her cheeks. He leaned in and planted a soft kiss on her forehead making her blush and sigh happily. "How did you know I needed you?"

"I had a feeling..." He murmured as he kissed her temple, brushing a strain of blonde hair behind her ear. "Are you packing for tonight?"

"Yes... and also, my father and Dan's family requested we will be going to Oak Town for some time-alone..."

"Will you be riding a carriage?"

"Yes, I will be. So what will the plan be?" The blonde asked excitedly making Natsu smile and hush her. "That, my lady, is a secret."

"But—"She cried out but Natsu hushed her once more, kissing her delicate hand. "I promise—I will not let you get hurt. Believe in me, okay?"

"Yes sir." Lucy huffed as he chuckled and kissed her on the lips this time.

She hummed and melted in the kiss as the two went back and forth, Virgo trying not to stare. She felt a pang of happiness for the Princess as she was always with her, watching her mope and cry and whine. But when she saw her like this... it made her chest all warm and a large smile pull up on her face.

"Princess... shall I pack a few heels?"

"Ah!" Lucy cried out as she pulled away and blushed in embarrassment, forgetting her maid was right there watching them. "Y—yes please!"

"Ah—you are from last time!" Natsu said as he pointed at Virgo who gave him a blank look. Lucy eyed the two as the Pirate laughed, approaching her. "You truly must be the maiden of Lucy Heartfillia."

"Yes I am."

"I am sorry I doubted you last time, I forgot to apologize during the festival."

"There is no need, sir." She said as she held out her hand in front of her. Natsu merely nodded as he watched the maid pack a few dresses, shoes, and other belongings she would need for her adventure out in the sea.

She turned to face the lovey dovey couple when she realized something. "Shall I pack your bathing suit too, milady?"

Natsu's face shifted into amusement and interest when Virgo held up a pink and yellow bikini top, the Princess blushing red as she cried out in embarrassment. The Pirate just walked on over and grabbed it from her, holding it out in front of his chest as he looked up at the blushing female.

"I believe we should take this."

"W—we will not!" She cried out as she snatched it from the male and threw it in her drawer. "W—we will not be swimming, anyways!"

"But milady, we are at sea all the time... my crew _loves_ to swim and so do I... why not bring a few?" He suggested as he pulled the top back out, dangling it out in front of her face as he smirked. "I would love... to see this on you, as well."

Lucy's face exploded into red and she tried snatching it out of his hands but failed as he was much quicker and much taller to put it all the way up above his head.

"N—Natsu! Please, give it back!"

"Oh no... I would like to take it. Are there anymore like these, Virgo?" Natsu asked as Virgo pulled out a large pile of swimming suits to make Natsu's grin widen. "Alright! You are simply the best," He declared as he went on over to the pile to pick out some as Lucy scolded Virgo who smiled.

Once the Pirate was done fantasying Lucy in varies of bikinis and such, he sat on her bed and sighed happily.

"Today... today is an amazing day, I must say."

"Why is that so?" Lucy asked as she approached him and sat right next to him. He only smiled as he grasped her hand and kissed it softly, looking at her pink delicate face. "Simply because I get to sail the world with my love by my side..."

"Won't I be a bother in your crew?"

"Dear heavens no, you will never be an eyesore... if anyone says so, I will personally cut them off."

"Is your crew nice? I just know a few like Mirajane, Erza, and Gray... who are the others? I never knew you had _female pirates_ as well. Are they strong and fierce like you?"

Natsu only chuckled as he looked at the large grandfather clock ring, signaling that it was near nine. "You will know once you are present on my ship... now I shall hurry and go back to my crew and plan something so please, wait for me."

"I will always wait for you... my life belongs to you, my love."

"As well as mine does, too." He whispered before he gave her a soft loving kiss on the lips.

He pulled away and stood up, bringing the Princess to her feet as he did too. "I will not allow a single strain of hair get hurt... wait for me, milady."

"I will!" Lucy promised as he walked on over to her balcony, alarming her. "W—wait! Do not jump from this height—you will hurt yourself!"

"Do not worry, love." He chuckled as he climbed over it to stand on top of the silver railing, smirking at her wide-eyed face. "I am a Pirate." He said before he jumped off, making Lucy quickly run on over to look in worry and alarm. She looked around the ground floor to see a pink-haired man and when she did, she saw him climbing the wall and giving her a large grin before disappearing on the other side of the wall.

Lucy could only sigh in relief and laugh gently, turning around to see Virgo smiling at her.

"He truly is a fun one, is he not?"

"He sure is..." She sighed happily as she danced her way over to her maid. "Virgo... I love him so much! How did our fates intertwine like this?"

"I do not know, Princess."

"Virgo, do you believe in the red string of fate?" The blonde asked as she sat down and held out her hand as she stared at her pinky, imaging a red string tied to it while the other one was trailing out her balcony.

Virgo watched her as she nodded slowly. "Yes I do, milady."

"Do you believe my other end is with... him?"

"It could be. But a Pirate and a Princess... it is a very bizarre thing to see but, love is love, am I not correct?"

Lucy simply smiled as she put her fist to her chest, her heart swelling at the thought.

"Yes... you are correct."

—**X**—

While Virgo and everyone else was helping putting the bags into the carriage, Lucy could only stare off into space as she thought about her beloved. Dan just looked pretty much out of it since he was tired from eating so much and everyone else was just chatting happily and such.

Where was he now? Could he be waiting for her or was she promised lies?

Lucy fidgeted in spot as she thought about it, wondering what in the world was even going to happen or how he was going to plan it. Dan was a good hunter and he had great sense—how could he ever go past someone like Dan?

"The lovely couple shall enter the carriage now!" Jude announced making Lucy snap out and look at the King who only smiled at her. It was fake but she only knew that—everyone else believed it.

"Have a pleasant, safe trip you two." The Queen blessed as she waved to the couple.

Lucy smiled and bowed respectfully before entering the carriage with Dan by her side—the Prince grinning and shouting cries of enthusiasm.

As the carriage moved and went farther down the hill, Lucy started to miss Virgo and Plue, and everyone else in the kingdom.

She was with them since she was just a baby... and leaving them forever sounded so... painful. But it was better... better for her and better for her life since she wouldn't be stuck in a castle expected to this and that. She wouldn't be bossed around and pushed around, she'll be doing what she likes and she'll be with the love of her life.

A smile caressed her face as she thought about him, again.

Her fantasy was cut short when she felt something warm on her knee, looking up to see her fiancé smirking down at her.

"Since we will be on a small trip together for a while... shall we make our first child, here?"

"In your filthy wet dreams, you ass!" The Princess hissed out as she threw his hand off her knee.

The Prince frowned and made a face as he grabbed her wrist, making her squeal in surprise. "You cannot deny me now!"

"Yes—I can!"

"You are said to be my wife and you cannot stop me!"

"Watch me!" Lucy grunted as she kicked him in the side with her heel making him yelp in surprise and pain. The grip around her wrist loosened and she tried getting out of the carriage but stopped halfway when he grabbed her from the back and pulled her back in.

The entire carriage rocked back and forth as they wrestled in the back, Lucy trying her best to slap him away but the best she could do was poke him slightly.

"G—get off me, you fool!"

"I will show you that you cannot deny me!" He raised his palm, about to slap her in the face. Her eyes squeezed shut and she prepared for the impact when suddenly the carriage stopped and it came to a rough halt.

Dan stopped whatever he was doing to look through the small covered window, wondering what in the world happened.

"Hey, hey you! You out there—why is the carriage stopped?!"

Lucy struggled underneath him as she tried looking for a way to escape, failing miserably as the weight of the man was much too large and bulk for her to shove off him. She looked around in worry as she gasped out a surprise, looking out the small peephole to see a flash of red and pink before it was gone.

"I said what is going out there?!" Dan roared as he grabbed his dagger that was attached to his belt, whipping it out as he prepared for an attack.

The carriage shook for a minute before the doors swung open and something was thrown inside.

Dan and Lucy's eyes widen when they realized it was a smoke bomb—Dan fumbling to get out as he threw Lucy aside. But the door to his side was closed shut and Lucy was already gone before she even knew it, the carriage blowing up in matter of seconds.

Burning wood and other things that were part of the carriage were flying down as the lousy Prince was against a tree, huffing as he got out just in time.

He looked around to see any trace of the Princess but all he could find was ashes and burning wood.

He failed to notice a man in black approaching him, the look of hatred and anger crossing his features as they eyes finally met. He fumbled with his dagger as he approached, standing up to point it directly at him.

"I—I am warning you, I am the best hunter out there!" Dan cried out in fear, trembling slightly as he continued to walk straight towards him. "I—I will cut you up! Where is the Princess?! Return her! She is my bride!"

"_No_," The man in black snarled, silencing Dan and making him stop dead in his tracks. His eyes widen as the man in black was right up in his face, the dagger that was in his hands pressing against his chest. "She is _mine." _He growled before he pulled his hands back and nailed him right in the face.

Everything went black for Dan as the last thing he saw was a flash of pink.

* * *

**A/n:** I don't know _when_ the next update will be but i will be going to LA next week so I will probably have some time to kill while I'm trapped in a hotel room for four days. Sorry for the late update, guys! I am soo busy... it's killing me.

Leave me a lovely review?


End file.
